


Curious Friends

by ankheclipse



Category: Neighbors (2014), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Neko fetish, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fetish Clothing, First Time, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot starts growing in Chapter 4, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Vacation, Yaoi, bj, i dare you, mild bondage, real life characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Dave go drinking together. And in the true style of Drunken Crack Fiction, someone gets curious. </p><p>*This one was weird for me to write, due to the nature of the 'fandom' aka "not being in the "Zac attack" fandom"...or whatever it's called.<br/>However, after watching Neighbors, I knew what had to be done. I opened my laptop, clicked on my AO3 tab, and searched...you know what that search yielded? Like 4 fanfics!! Not enough. So here you go. I had a blast writing it, hopefully you can derive some pleasure from it as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Okay, you guys win. I will keep updating this story with new chapters. :>  
> Keep checking back. I love all your wonderful comments! :D

“That girl over there dared me to kiss you.” 

Dave’s eyes shot in the direction Zac had gestured. “What the fuck?”

Zac laughed and grabbed the drink next to Dave’s. “I know, right.” The drink had sat too long. The ice had long since melted in the hot club and the fruit juice disguising the vodka wasn’t doing its job. He downed it quickly, hoping the alcohol would numb him regardless of the temperature.

“Well what did she bet you?”

“Naw, she didn’t bet me anything. She dared me.”

Dave chuckled and finished his beer. “Well you aren’t going to let some girl’s bet scare you, right?” A mischievous look twinkled in his brown eyes and he winked.  
Zac laughed and looked down at his glass. Empty. He put it on the counter, out of alcohol and out of excuses, he turned to his smiling friend.  
Dave didn’t expect Zac to do anything about the dare. Maybe make a couple remarks about how he was too good to fall for dares, or some other excuse before he ordered another shot and perused the dance floor.  
And he certainly didn’t expect Zac to grab his chin in one hand and kiss him full on the mouth. 

Zac had only intended to surprise Dave. His lips weren’t supposed to be so soft. He wasn’t supposed to melt into Zac’s touch, or feel natural. Zac’s eyes were never meant to close, his hands to linger on his friend’s face. Dave didn’t give a damn. He was always down for anything, and if Zac was gonna give him a good kiss, he was gonna take it. His slight step toward Zac didn’t seem to scare him off, and he twisted his head to get a better angle. Zac seemed a little confused, but too drunk to care or worry about looking like an idiot.

Something in the DJ’s equipment caused a break in the song and Zac jolted awake, suddenly back to reality. A half smile took over Dave’s face and he continued sipping his drink like nothing had happened. Zac could tell his own face was fiery red, and he quickly rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth. “A shot of vodka, please.” he said to the onlooking bartender, coupling his order with a death glare. The young man behind the bar raised an eyebrow and unflinchingly poured a shot, sliding it along the slick bar with a flick of his wrist.  
Zac narrowed his eyes and tossed it back, enjoying the burn. He should have stuck to drinking beer and dancing, but after the first shot of vodka had gone back he had just kept going. It was a mistake, and he knew it...4 shots ago. Vodka made him look at people differently.

\-- 

Zac had an arm draped around his friend’s shoulders as he stumbled down the street.  
Dave was laughing. That contagious laugh that made Zac go weak in the knees, but kept him laughing hard enough to mask his lust. A piece of asphalt in the road reached up and grabbed Zac’s foot, (at least that’s what he would swear happened), and he tried to catch himself on a nearby car. It worked to save his knees from the ER, but Dave got caught in the middle. 

“OOF!” he laughed, pushing against Zac, “Watch your step!”

Zac laughed and took a step back. Dave’s hand fit perfectly on his chest and he reached up, putting his own hand over Dave’s. Zac smiled, “My heart is beating so fast.”

Dave chuckled, “You’re so drunk, man. We need to get you home.”

The trailers weren’t far from the bar, and it was an easy walk. Even while drunk.  
Finally they arrived and Dave pushed the door open. EFRON was written in big letters on a sign and he wondered why his own name was printed in such small letters on his trailer.  
“Alright, guy.” He pushed Zac into his bed and tossed a pillow at him, “Get some sleep.”  
He turned to leave, but felt a hand around his wrist.  
“Where you going?”

Dave smiled, “To my trailer, dude. Go to bed.”

“Stay with me.”

“That’s the alcohol talking. Goodnight.”

Zac didn’t say anything else, but he also didn’t let go. Dave couldn’t tell if there was anything going on behind his alarmingly vacant eyes, and chuckled. He knew there was no way Zac could have found out about his longtime residing crush. He hadn’t even told anyone. He didn’t dare tell anyone. 

Zac looked at Dave’s confused face. He looked so much like a male version of the women he liked. The dark eyes, smooth tan, long legs, and smile for days. Zac hadn’t ever been with a man before, but he didn’t give a damn. Dave seemed like a good place to start. And if he freaked, Zac could always just play the flirting off as a joke. Surely a Franco brother would take a joke. 

Dave narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. Should he stay? It couldn’t hurt anything. Even if Zac ended up regretting the decision in the morning, he would be too uptight to make a public fuss about it. His hand was still around his wrist and it was starting to cut off the circulation, so he needed to make a decision soon. “What the hell, why not.” He let a knee fall to the spot of mattress between Zac’s legs and landed a kiss on him. 

Zac leaned back a little, putting his hands on the bed behind him and let him continue. Zac didn’t have any preconceived notions about what the night would be like, and he didn’t care. Dave pulled away for a second, opening his eyes and looking at Zac. If it was all going to be a joke for Zac, he was going to leave. But it didn’t seem to be. Zac was still leaning back, eyes half closed, mouth slightly agape. Dave would have liked to think that he just smiled mentally, but his mouth said otherwise. He wrapped his other leg around until he was straddling his friend and pushed his chest slightly. Zac obediently, if breathlessly, lay back. Dave adjusted his position slightly, pressing against Zac’s chest for leverage. 

The compression on Zac’s chest felt amazing. Every nerve in his body was wide awake, despite the alcohol. He wanted to throw Dave against the wall and fuck him, but he was too curious what the other man had planned.  
Dave hadn’t had nearly the mind numbing amount to drink and could feel the change of pace in Zac’s heart as he adjusted his body over him. Any social or emotional filter that Zac had previously possessed seemed to have melted away at the club and Dave knew he wasn’t going to have a problem finding his lover’s kink.  
“What’s your birthday?” he asked, pushing gently on Zac’s chest.  
“October 18th…”

Libra. Dave chuckled, thinking about the things he could do with a Libra. The fun he could have. It was an ongoing test of his, to see if the sensitive zones in a person had anything to do with their zodiac sign. Rumor had it that they did, but he needed firsthand knowledge to be swayed in either direction. 

“Why?”

“Just curious.” He put his mouth on Zac’s neck, letting his teeth sink in a little. Zac sucked in a breath and sat up, eyes wide. Still unsure, Dave sat up a little straighter, wondering if that was all it took to scare the poor boy. But nothing could have been further from the truth. Zac snaked his hands up Dave’s shirt, wrapping his fingers around his waist. He pressed his own lips to Dave’s airpipe, flicking his tongue around the tendons and sensitive veins. Dave’s eyes fluttered at the sensation and tingles ran up and down his spine. He let his head fall backward, exposing his neck to his lover’s curious mouth. Zac pulled him closer, pressing their chests together as he made his way down to Dave’s shoulders. 

Dave knew how sensitive his shoulders were and tried to twist gently away; to steer Zac’s talented tongue away from where they were headed.  
But Dave wasn’t the only one with a plan and Zac held him tightly. Dave found his tshirt unceremoniously shed and Zac kissed his shoulders lightly. It tickled and gave him goosebumps. Zac smiled inwardly and ran his teeth along Dave’s shoulders.  
It didn’t seem fair to Dave that Zac had psychically found his most sensitive body part. Most people ignored his shoulders, and the attention was ruining his cool exterior.  
Zac bit him lightly, letting his teeth sink in slowly. Dave didn’t know how hard he would bite and tried to tough it out. He gritted his teeth against the pain, letting out a couple quick breaths. He laced a hand through Zac’s hair, ready to yank back if he needed.  
Not wanting to break his skin, Zac let up on the pressure and pressed his head back into Dave’s waiting hand. The scratching was exactly what he wanted. Everything they had done had been so glaringly timid. So restrained. It had been slow and methodical, and Dave was growing bored. He let Zac’s head fall backward and reached down to unlatch Zac’s belt, “It’s not fair that I have already lost my shirt, and you are still fully clothed.”

Zac smiled and lay back on the bed while Dave tried to pull his pants off. 

“Jesus man,” Dave huffed against the jeans, “You might want to get the next size up. These fuckers are hard to get off.”

Zac arched his back, tucked his thumbs behind his jeans, and peeled them off. His socks had miraculously survived the ordeal, but Dave yanked them off, and climbed back over him.  
Zac’s blue eyes looked turquoise in the dim light and any direct beam reflected off golden flecks that were hidden in the daylight. Dave caught himself staring into the new depths the shadows had created, and Zac unblinkingly let him. Dave glanced away with a quick laugh, not wanting to give the impression he were in love with Zac. Because no matter how close to the truth it was, it didn’t need to be a public truth. He unbuttoned Zac’s shirt, letting the taut fabric do most of the work for him. The cloth may as well have been painted on, and releasing the buttons caused it to spring back into place, leaving Zac’s torso bare. Dave ran his nails lightly along Zac’s sides, not causing a scratch; not yet. The soft touch sent a shiver through Zac and he laughed, but instead of reaching out to stop the feeling, he lifted his hands above his head and arched his back, eager for more. Dave obliged.  
He ran his nails along the contours of Zac’s chest, leaving a white trail where he had dug his nails in a bit deeper than intended. Leaning forward slightly, he reached his hands around Zac’s back, finding his spine and raking across his perfect back. The muscles couldn’t have fit in his hand better, and he reached back around, cupping his hands around Zac’s lower back, digging his fingers in until he could feel his pelvic bone. He leaned further forward, touching his tongue to the middle of Zac’s chest. He stretched his arms out, palms flat on the bed, elbows bent until he could control his movement with his arms. Straightening his legs out, he lowered himself onto Zac, tongue still on his chest. He quickly moved down, sliding between Zac’s legs until his mouth was just below his navel. He kissed him gently, letting his throat press against Zac’s groin. The only piece of clothing Zac was left wearing was working hard to contain him.  
Zac was propped up on his elbows, watching him breathlessly, not daring to say anything. Dave caught his eye, smiled, and flicked his tongue across his stomach. The movement of his throat made Zac’s breath catch and he fell backward. “Fuck, stop teasing me!” he laughed, straining his neck back up to look at Dave.  
Dave smiled, buying time. He wasn’t so sure how he felt sucking Zac off, and kissed his hip. He moved off Zac, still staying close but trying to flip him over; preferrably without Zac noticing. 

“Oh no you don’t, you little bastard.” Zac flew up, back straight as an arrow. He grabbed a fistful of Dave’s hair and snarled, “You aren’t going to tease me like that.”

Dave struggled to get to his feet, but Zac held him in place. “Ouch man, Let go of my fucking hair!”

Zac tightened his grip, watching Dave writhe in discomfort. “Damn, fuck you man!” Dave lashed his hand out, trying to grab Zac’s face, but he was just out of reach. Zac chuckled and grabbed his wrist with his free hand, holding Dave’s twisting body at arms length. “Stop squirming!”

Dave gritted his teeth and raked his nails across Zac’s pretty boy waist. Flesh balled up under his nails and tiny beads of blood gathered instantly on Zac’s broken skin. 

“OW!” His grip was compromised temporarily and Dave yanked away, leaving some of his hair behind. Ramming his shoulder into Zac’s stomach, they both fell back onto the bed. The air was forcibly removed from Zac’s lungs when he broke Dave’s fall. He tried to grab Dave, but the smaller man was much quicker even when both parties were sober, and he smacked Zac’s hands away, trying to pin him down. 

“Blow me!” Zac shouted, desperate for relief. 

Dave slapped him, “Don’t order me around, boy.”

Zac was as shocked as he was aroused and his eyes begged for more.  
Dave smiled sadistically and wrapped a hand around Zac’s suddenly unmoving neck. He tightened his grip and gritted his teeth. Zac gasped for air and clutched at the chokehold, halfheartedly trying to get free. Dave rocked his hips forward, his own pants had overstayed their welcome, but he was having too much fun choking Zac out to bother stripping down. Zac felt his head getting light and jerked his body forward, unseating Dave. As soon as Dave realized he was falling he let go of Zac. The blood returned instantly to Zac and he caught Dave, using the momentum of the fall to propel himself out of the bed and throw Dave against the wall. His back hit the light trailer with a slap and Zac wrenched Dave’s belt off. Inspired, he promptly cinched it around Dave’s neck, holding the slack end against the wall. He pressed his body into Dave’s and undid his pants with one hand. The belt went between his teeth and he yanked Dave’s pants around his knees, taking his underthings with them. Dave wasn’t used to not being in control and his eyes were wide in anticipation. Zac had already proved to be equally gifted at being the obedient slave or master, and Dave had no idea what he was going to do. Zac wrapped a hand under Dave’s chin, forcing his head up. The other hand went to a bottle of lotion on the dresser.  
“Look at me.” Zac said through his teeth. His tone was commanding, and Dave glanced up. The perfectly chiseled face was tilted up slightly, his eyes looking down at Dave. Dave swallowed, the belt hung loosely around his neck, but Zac’s hand was pressing slightly into his throat. The tiniest smile curled up the corners of Zac’s mouth and Dave gasped. Zac’s hand had wrapped lightly around his dick and the feeling made him go weak in the knees. He tried to look down, but Zac pushed his head back up, “Look at me.”  
Dave’s muscles were weak at the sensation and he looked up slowly. Zac watched his face twist as he worked the lotion into his erection. Fueled by the gasps and expressions, he put every minute of the last lonely year to good use. Dave bit his own lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cum, but Zac pressed against his windpipe. “Open your eyes!”  
Dave’s eyes opened and he sucked in a breath. Zac pumped him, obviously getting some pleasure from watching him squirm. Dave whimpered and clawed at his back, “Zac…” he pleaded, “I can’t do this.”

Zac paused and Dave instantly regretted his words. “NO!” He shouted, thrusting his hips into Zac’s hand. “NO! Don’t stop! Please!” 

Zac laughed and continued whacking him, “Shut your filthy mouth and cum.” he said calmly

The wallpaper in the trailer was textured and rubbed the skin off his back as Dave did what he was told. The tension of the entire night was released with a moan as Zac jacked him to a climax. Dave looked satisfied as he came into Zac’s hand and Zac narrowed his eyes. “Don’t get smug.” 

Dave scoffed and opened his mouth to say something smart but Zac didn’t want to hear it. He clapped his wet hand across Dave’s open mouth, giving him a taste of his own medicine.  
Dave gagged and wrenched his head from side to side, “Oh god! Gross! Zac!!!! Oh my god!” 

Zac laughed and forced his hand into the shockingly large mouth. Dave continued gagging and Zac pulled his hand out, “With a mouth like that...you should have blown me.”

Dave spit in his face, “Man, fuck you. That shit is nasty.”

Zac licked Dave’s cheek, stopping when his mouth was pressed against his ear, “Well fuck me then.”  
Even though Dave was done, the comment still aroused his mind and he closed his eyes. He pulled Zac toward him, whispering in his ear. “What do you want me to do to you?” The Gemini in him wanted to hear Zac talk, and even though he was done, he would still have plenty of fun figuring Zac out. His newest puzzle. 

Zac smiled in the darkness, “What are my options?”

Dave ran a finger down the bulging satin boxer briefs, and raised an eyebrow, “?”  
Zac took a deep breath and enjoyed the touch. He breathed in Dave’s scent as the smooth hands moved up to his waist. Dave pressed his hands into his waist, pulling his body until his groin was touching Dave’s stomach. Zac licked his lips coyly and Dave ran his hands along Zac’s ass, trailing off on his thigh. Zac gasped and stood up straight, no longer coy. His eyes were wide and Dave knew he had found it. Found what made him tick. Zac had already practically cum when Dave was moaning at him, so the sudden lightning through his nerves was enough to release a strangled cry. Dave put both his hands behind Zac, guiding his motions as he thrust his hips against Zac’s. His ass was perfectly round, uncannily so, and Dave rolled his fingers up and down the smooth skin. Zac came almost instantly, arms wrapped around Dave in a hug. Unlike Dave, who didn’t give a damn if anyone heard him hollering, Zac’s climax was accompanied only by heavy breathing and the sound of the trailer creaking. He buried his face in Dave’s shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control after he was done. His muscles trembled and he accepted the embrace of his friend as he regained control. 

“I need a fucking shower.” Dave laughed softly, patting Zac on the back.  
Zac took a step back, the night was over. He nodded, “Ya man, go ahead. I do too.”

“You want first shower?” Dave reached down to pull his pants up, realizing they were still around his knees. 

“Naw, you go ahead.” 

===

Dave’s eyes were closed and his breathing steady when Zac got back from the bathroom.  
It was almost disappointing, but he looked so precious that he didn’t have the heart to wake him. Zac’s lounge pants were too big on the smaller man, and a blanket was halfhazardly pulled over him. His legs were crossed and feet dangling off the bed’s edge.  
Zac watched him sleep for a second, and noticed his feet. They looked so smooth.  
Just go to sleep, Zac. His mind warned him, but he didn’t listen.  
Kneeling down slowly, he put a warm hand on Dave’s foot. It was smooth; as smooth as it looked, and cool to the touch. He felt color rise in his face as he brought his mouth closer to them. The gentle kiss was enough to make his own eyes close and he contoured a flat palm against the curves of Dave’s sole. His feet smelled like the sandalwood lotion in Zac’s bathroom. The image of Dave using his lotion on his feet flashed through his mind and he felt an unwanted sensation under his robe.  
“What are you doing?”

The suddenness of Dave’s voice startled him and he stumbled backward, letting go of his foot, and blushing. “I...nothing. I’m sorry.”

Dave smiled and raised an eyebrow, “Dude. Don’t lie.”

“About what? Haha.” the fake laugh rang in his ears and he could feel his macho personality taking over. 

“You have a foot fetish!”

A lump caught in Zac’s throat. He had been an idiot. And now he was going to pay the price.  
The thought of Dave laughing at him was physically painful and he looked at the floor, holding his robe closed. His breathing was shallow and he waited for the first derogatory statement to be hurled his way.

Dave had been watching Zac kiss his foot. It had been so light that if he had actually been asleep, he wouldn’t have woken. A minute ago he had looked so aroused. Now he looked like a puppy that had gotten caught pissing on the rug. Slightly concerned, Dave scooched forward and put his elbows in his knees, “Hey, what did I say?”

Zac didn’t move. He wasn’t even listening. The shell he had created for his emotions was good at blocking unwanted comments and protecting him. He was emotionally busy stuffing anything kinky or nerdy back in the closet that it had escaped from. He grabbed the foot fetish by the scruff and threw it to the darkest corner of his metaphorical closet, screaming at it to stay put. 

Dave’s brow was furrowed with concern, “Man, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The side of Zac that had been crushing on Dave was still running around, frantically trying to escape. Dave’s physical hand on his shoulder gave him the adrenaline it needed and even though Zac’s nails raked along its back, it got out. Broken and bloody, the lust Zac had for Dave looked up with teary eyes. “Just go.”

The words were expected, but even if you know a punch to the gut is coming, it still hurts like hell. Dave blinked and thought about leaving. “Dude. I wasn’t mad.”

The words were so foreign to Zac that he had trouble translating them. He was used to being ridiculed, and the idea of acceptance was difficult to swallow. “What? How could you not be. It’s disgusting.”

Dave had no idea what kind of uptight bitches Zac had been scarred by, but he didn’t care. If he had to unravel 10 years of shame in 1 night, that’s what he was going to do. He put his foot quickly in Zac’s lap, “Kiss my foot again.”

“Don’t mock me.” A stream of tears spilled over Zac’s eyelids. 

“I’m not mocking you! In fact, I’m offended that you think I would mock you.”

Zac shoved his foot away, “Get off me! Just leave me alone! Please!!!”

The disparity in his voice scared Dave. He didn’t seem to aware of the tears falling in droves onto his robe. “You know what, man.” he decided midsentence to change his tone from angry to concerned, “You can trust me.”

Zac set his jaw, “Get the fuck out, Dave.”

The transformation of his friend was startling. Zac had finally stuffed all his incongruent personality traits back in their place and had managed to lock the door. Now he was completely back to the party hopping, womanizing, bad boy that Dave had tried so hard to make it past. The failure was frustrating and Dave gritted his teeth. “Fuck you.”

A laugh came out of Zac’s plastic face, as fake as they come, “Whatever man.”

Dave decided not to be mad, he was too curious what had happened to make Zac think vanilla was cool. “Talk to me man.”

“About what?”

He put his foot back in Zac’s lap, “Tell me about your fetish.”

Zac looked up, eyes confused. A tear hit Dave’s foot and Zac wiped a finger across it. There was nothing imperfect about his feet. They were long and slender; gently curving toes had their nails painted lovingly by some crazy pedicurist that hadn’t understood he didn’t want red nails. “It just...exists.”

Dave leaned forward, “Then why run from it….” he leaned back and pulled a pillow from the headboard, propping his head up. Zac sat awkwardly on the floor and Dave laughed, “Don’t be awkward. Get some thought behind those baby blues.” He pushed a foot playfully into Zac’s chest. Zac reached up quickly, wrapping his hands around the appendage. His mouth was centimeters from Dave’s skin. The breath was warm and Dave could feel trembles in Zac’s hands. He was nervous. His terrified mouth touched lightly to the top of Dave’s foot, quickly pulling away again.  
He watched Zac struggle with his inner demons. Such a curious thought. He bit his lip to keep from talking, wanting to just watch. He would interject a comment when needed, not before.  
Zac ran his cheek lightly across the top of his foot. The lotion stang his tongue and tasted much worse than it smelled, but he ran his tongue across the side of Dave’s foot. The feeling was all that counted, and he hardly noticed the chemically taste.  
Dave had never had his feet seriously touched and was fascinated by the (Fetish).  
Zac seemed oblivious to the world around him, completely immersed in the experience. Most women had freaked out when he had touched their feet, or assumed that he was going to give a massage and desensualized the experience for him. So it had become another thing that he had stuffed in his closet and tried to forget about.  
“I feel like a virgin,” He laughed, “Fumbling around with your feet.” He shook his head, embarrassed that he was even letting Dave know his secrets. 

“You’re doing fine to me.” Dave tried to reassure him. 

“You must be so bored.”

Dave knew he was trying to think of an excuse to stop. Anything to go back to his easy, weird-free, personality. “I’m honestly not.”

“This is ridiculous.”

Dave tried not to roll his eyes, “I want you to. Please, it’s just as new for me as it is for you.” he tried assuaging Zac’s embarrassment by empathizing,  
Zac chuckled softly, still holding his foot tenderly. He knew Dave was going to let him do whatever he wanted, no matter how weird it was. He was just that kind of guy. 

“You know man.” Dave took a deep breath, “Foot fetishes aren’t that weird. It’s actully the number one most common type of fetish.”

Zac raised an eyebrow and looked oddly relieved. Dave didn’t understand how he could take comfort from being more normal. If someone had told Dave that his “Fetish wasn’t uncommon” he would have been angry that they were trying to normalize him. But he was glad that the comment had the desired effect on his partner. 

Zac was still unsure, but he knew he had to muscle past feeling weird if he was going to do anything. The thought stopped him dead in his tracks and he dropped Dave’s foot back into his lap. “What the hell. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do with this thing!”  
Any sense of (comfort) that he had obtained was gone and he put his hands over his eyes. “I’m such an idiot.”

Dave recovered quickly from the (unceremonious) drop of his foot and sat up. He had no idea what foot fetish people liked, or how to help Zac through his feelings of inadequacy, or weirdness, or whatever it was that he was feeling. He had already offered his open mind, his body, and he didn’t know what else he had to offer. “Dude, are you okay?”

Zac shook his head, still covering his face. 

“What can I do?”

Zac just kept shaking his head. He didn’t know what Dave could do. He wanted to tell him everything. Every crazy thought, every personality flaw. He didn’t want to hide anything from him, and the feeling scared him. He could feel his perfectly tailored facade crumbling. Terrified, he ran around, trying to hold it together, stuffing the pieces back in, screaming at it to hold. But he knew the only way to keep it intact would be to push Dave away. To hurt him. And he didn’t want to do that. Tears ran through his hands and he tucked his knees to his chest, wishing he could just disappear. 

Dave watched, wide eyed as his friend devolved into a sobbing mess. He cried silently, the only sound were the breaths necessary to sustain life. He still hadn’t uncovered his face, preferring the ostrich method to facing his problems. Dave didn’t have the slightest idea what to do, so he just sat, watching and feeling like a voyeuristic bastard.  
Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore and sat beside Zac, not touching him, just being a presence.  
Zac felt him sit down and it broke his heart. After all the weird stuff Dave had seen, and now seeing him weeping like a sissy, he was still there. Zac wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck, holding the startled man tight.  
“Oh, okay.” Dave said quickly, wrapping his arms around him, a little taken aback by the sudden affection. 

Zac continued sobbing into his shoulder, his breathing growing haggard. Dave had never been hugged so tightly, and it made him feel good. “I was worried you were gonna tell me to get lost.” he admitted. 

Zac tucked his face tighter into Dave’s neck, “I dont’ want you to leave. And I don’t know why.”

A half smile abducted Dave’s mouth, “It’s okay, man. You don’t have to figure it out right now.”

Zac sniffed, his tears coming to an end. He sat up, slightly sheepishly, and folded his hands in his lap, looking down at them. “I guess not.”

“Hands pretty fascinating, eh?” Dave said teasingly.

“What?”

“You can look at me when you are talking to me. You don’t have to hang your head in shame.”

Zac blinked and glanced up at Dave, “Why are you so open minded? Nothing bothers you does it?”

Dave shrugged, “Nope.”

“I don’t understand you.”

Dave’s eyebrows did a hop, “I’m a very complex guy.”

Zac laughed, “Right.”

“I am!”

Zac shook his head, using his robe sleeve to rub his face, “Damn, I need another shower after all this.”

“Hey,” Dave’s face was suddenly serious, “Are you really okay? Not just fucking with me?”

The comment made Zac stop and think, “Ya.” He said hesitantly, “I’m okay.”

“Would you tell me if you weren’t?”

“Ya.” He chuckled, “That’s what scares me. I feel like I would tell you anything.”

“Good.” Dave stood up, “I’m a very curious guy. So don’t hold out on me.”

Zac stood up and walked the couple of steps to the bathroom, turning the water on and splashing the salt from his face. “I won’t.”

\----


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> Sometimes vacation should be solo. And sometimes, your friend should call and invite themselves over...

“I’m a very curious guy, so don’t hold out on me.”

“I won’t.” Zac startled awake from his dream. It was one of those dreams that picks up where a real memory ends, and confuses reality for a sleepy mind.   
He took a deep breath and tucked his arm behind his head. Every night, the same dream. Reliving memories of the night he spent with Dave, and waking up with a start. He had promised not to hold out on Dave. But filming had ended and they had gone their separate ways. The emotion that Dave had stirred up was exhausting to Zac, and he had fled to the one place he could feel safe. A place that he went to rejuvenate, and get away from the world. A small cottage on a distant coastline, far from the noise of the city, or the emotions of his friends. It was far from anything, except the quiet ocean and wanderings of small creatures. He had found the cottage several years ago, and had come back as often as he could. Or as often as he felt like he needed. There was no other place on earth that he felt more at home, where he felt like he could be himself without anyone caring or judging. He could watch stupid movies, run around naked, or lay around and read all day, and there was no one to care except the squirrel that ate nuts out of the bird feeder.   
He paid the owners a little chunk of money every time he visited. Just enough for them to get a hotel room in the nearby town, and have a nice dinner. The old couple liked getting out, and he liked having the place to himself. The only thing they asked was that he keep the bird feeder full and not let the pipes freeze over.   
\--

It hadn’t taken long for Dave to arrive at the cottage. He had called first, upset that his girlfriend had left him. In truth, he wasn’t overly upset, and he just wanted to see Zac. So he had pitched the story in the saddest way he could think of, until Zac caved and invited him. He had bought the quickest ticket he could find, and was driving up in his rental car within 24 hours. 

Dave’s eyes darted around the charming cottage as he walked in. He left his shoes right outside the door, since it seemed polite. “Dude, this place is adorable.” he padded around the wooden floor, peering at the pictures and touching the decorations lightly.   
“I know, I’m gonna get a place like this when I retire.”  
“What, and become a hermit?” Dave chuckled  
“Time will tell.”  
Dave didn’t detect any sarcasm in his voice and it sort of worried him. “What about your house in California?”   
“I’ll sell that monstrosity and live off the money forever.” he laughed, watching his friend dissect the house he loved.   
Dave sat in a chair, the one that belonged to the old woman, “This place is amazing. How the hell did you find it?”  
Zac shrugged, “Wandering around. Meeting people. There are some really interesting people here.”  
“I bet.” Dave could feel the absence of the city’s energy. “It feels….calm here.” he noticed that even his voice was softer.   
Zac smiled. He had been worried that it was a mistake to share his “spot”, but he knew Dave would respect it.   
“Thanks for letting me come here.” Dave said quietly, having taken a moment to collect his thoughts.   
“It’s cool, man.” 

Dave traced a pattern on the crocheted afghan covering the chair’s arms. “I can’t believe she left me…”  
Zac blinked, but otherwise remained emotionless, “I guess, she must have had her reasons.”

Dave raised an eyebrow, it didn’t seem like the response Zac had meant to give. And it certainly wasn’t very comforting. “Did you hear what I said?”

Zac nodded, clearly not listening.

“She turned into a fiery dragon and flew off with all my gold, Zac.”

 

“That sucks, man.”

Dave narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t listening.”

“What?” Zac snapped back to reality, “Yes I...wait, a dragon?”

Dave chuckled and stood up, “LIke I said. Not listening. I’m gonna take a shower, travelling makes me feel grimy.” He glanced around and pointed to a closed door, eyebrow up, “Is that the bathroom?”  
Zac shook his head, “Naw, the bathroom is connected to the Master bedroom. It’s upstairs.”  
He watched Dave leave and listened to the thud of the suitcase banging against the stairs as he dragged it behind him. 

“Where is the bathroom??” Dave shouted from the stairs and Zac smiled silently, knowing his question would be answered as soon as he saw how tiny the upstairs was. 

“Oh, nevermind, I found it.” he continued shouting. “Be right down!”

Zac wandered into the kitchen and turned the tea kettle on. He rummaged around in the fridge, assuming his guest would be hungry from his trip. There were some leftovers that he shoved in the oven.   
After 20 minutes had passed, he grew tired of waiting and decided to see where Dave had gotten to. The steps creaked as he walked upstairs, but the door opened silently. He opened his mouth to ask Dave if he was coming down, but caught a glimpse of him in the mirror before any words left his mouth.   
Dave was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist while he dried his hair with a separate towel. Zac couldn’t help staring, tucked inconspicuously around the door, with only his face peering through. It wasn’t like him to spy, but Dave showering with the door open was practically an invitation to watch.   
If Dave was truly upset, he was hiding it well, as he didn’t look upset at all while he got ready to go downstairs. He used a toothbrush he pulled from his bag and while flashing a smile for the mirror, he saw Zac’s reflection. He whirled around quickly and pointed, “Sneaky!” he said, not trying to hide a smile.   
Zac blushed and opened the door, knowing it wouldn’t do any good to deny the fact he had been *peeping*. “Couldn’t help myself.”  
“Doesn’t look like you tried very hard.” He pulled a shirt over his head and hung his towel up. “You got any food in this place?”

Zac swallowed and nodded, “Ya..I uh, I warmed up some stuff. It’s downstairs.”

Dave smiled, pulled on some boxers and a pair of slacks, and walked out, letting Zac follow him downstairs. 

\--

There wasn’t an awkward tension between the two men. Something they both found odd. It could have had something to do with Dave’s unending smile, that put all Zac’s fears to rest. But he wasn’t sure. They just felt comfortable together. They fell asleep on the couch, both of them reading, and with Dave sneaking more than a couple glances over the top of his book to look at Zac. He thought it was adorable that Zac wore reading glasses. Nothing too fancy or name brand. Just a plain pair of black, plastic readers. And it was adorable. His eyes scanned the pages and his face fluctuated depending on the characters emotions. Zac had no idea that Dave was watching him, and was unaware that Dave had read approximately zero words of his own book and was just turning the pages for good measure.   
Zac was the first to drift off to sleep and his glasses went askew when his face rested on the side of the couch. Dave smiled, and tugged the glasses off gently, folding them up and setting them on the coffee table. He kicked back on his own side of the massive? couch and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Zac being asleep made it a lot easier to watch him, and Dave did so until he fell asleep himself. 

\--

Zac started awake from his dream and noticed Dave across the couch. Their legs had gotten crossed over one another’s, so he wasn’t obliged to move. And since he was comfortable, he watched Dave sleep. It felt weird...watching him sleep. Creepy somehow, but the feeling didnt’ stop him. Dave slept peacefully, his breathing steady, eyes calm behind his lids. And just when Zac was certain he would never get caught, Dave smiled. Not asleep.   
“You watchin’ me again?”

“It seems to be a recurring theme.” he continued. 

Zac shrugged and Dave stood up, stretching his back. His shirt pulled up over his waist a little when he reached his hands over his head and to the left, but he pulled it down after his yawn. “Be right back.” he said, and bounded up the stairs. Zac wondered what he could have gone to get, but instead of asking, he decided to wait and see. Dave flew down the stairs, not really hitting each one, more like using his feet as small snowboards to skid down. “Here.” he tossed a soft scarf at Zac and plopped himself down in one of the dining chairs. 

“What’s this for?” Zac rubbed the scarf between his fingers. It was incredibly soft, probably cashmere and he (almost) couldn’t believe that Dave owned something that soft. 

“Theme of the night.”

Zac was only confused a moment before the euphemism hit him. “Blindfold?” he chuckled

“Sure, why not.”

Zac shook his head and continued chuckling. “You’re crazy man.”   
The comment didn’t stop him from pushing the blankets off his lap and walking toward his friend, scarf at the ready. 

\--

Dave sat still while Zac tied the scarf around his head. He had been unsure if it would work as a blindfold, but once it was on, he couldn’t see a thing.   
Zac gently smoothed Dave’s hair out of the way, so as not to get it caught in the knot. His hands ran over his lover’s scalp gently, fingers slightly shaking. Dave’s hair was smoother than he remembered and gentle curls fell between his fingers as he played with the locks. Dave moved his head from side to side slowly, working his scalp along Zac’s hands. The scratching and massaging made his face go numb with pleasure and he closed his eyes beneath the blindfold. Zac’s hands went down to his neck, moving the malleable skin beneath his hands. The depth of his touch was overwhelming, but Dave managed to stay put. He heard Zac moving around him, walking on his right side, trailing his hand around Dave’s neck. He tipped his head back ever so slightly, enjoying the tickling sensation around his windpipe. Zac pressed gently against the hollow of his throat; just one finger and just the slightest bit of pressure, but Dave was unsure how far he would go, and the anticipation was tantalizing enough for his breath to catch. He rolled his eyes underneath the blindfold at his own body’s response to the touch. His pants were already getting tight and Zac had barely started touching him. He tried shifting in his seat, but it was no use. Zac was completely in front of him now, and he felt a leg brush his own, right before a heavy weight pressed on his lap. Zac was straddling him, lowering himself gently onto his lap like stripper giving a lap dance. The blindfold was an unwelcome addition to the situation (in Dave’s opinion) and he reached a hand up to yank it off. But Zac had other ideas and caught his wrist before he reached the scarf. Dave heard Zac’s lips part in a smile as he pushed Dave’s arms down, “Just leave it on for a minute.” he whispered and let go. Dave decided to comply, at least for a minute. What could be the harm?  
Zac leaned back slightly, taking his belt off as quickly as he could manage. The belt was an old favourite he had never gotten rid of and was now incredibly soft and pliable. Perfect for tying Dave’s hands behind the chair. He held the belt in his teeth while he coaxed Dave’s arms back. Dave was wearing a tight tshirt, so most of his arm was bare.   
Zac’s touch was light and sent shivers into Dave’s brain as he ran the back of his fingernails down his arms. Leaning in to kiss his neck was the perfect cover for putting his hands behind his back, and Zac tied them quickly. Dave didn’t even notice the soft leather until Zac cinched the knot tight and sat back. 

“Oohh...not fair.” Dave said quietly, wondering if he could get out if he wanted. He decided not to test his luck just to end up feeling claustrophobic, and instead took a deep breath. Zac had teased him with his mouth against his neck, and delivered on the promise as soon as he knew Dave wasn’t going to escape. He remembered how sensitive Dave’s neck and shoulders had been and smiled inwardly, pressing his perfect mouth against Dave’s throbbing artery. Dave shoulder tensed up and his spine was suddenly straight as an arrow. His pants were ridiculously uncomfortable and Zac was just making it worse. He sucked at his neck, just hard enough to make Dave squirm, but soft enough not to leave a mark. (he didn’t need to brand Dave publicly). He opened his legs a bit more, sliding forward on Dave’s lap until the front of their pants were touching. His hands went behind Dave’s head, fingers lacing through his curls until he had enough leverage to cradle his head while pulling it back. Dave put his head back without a fuss, enjoying the feeling that Zac was giving him. His tongue made tiny spirals before his lips touched, as though first drafting the area to be kissed. As he kissed him, he rocked his body forward.   
The movements were so minute that they would have been imperceptive had someone been watching; but Dave felt every micron of fabric that moved against his hypersensitive skin. Zac unbuttoned Dave’s pants slowly, letting his fingers trace across the top of his pants for a moment. Dave arched his back slightly, trying to create pressure beneath Zac’s hands and hoping he would just remove the pants altogether. But after he unbuttoned them, he just ran his hands up his shirt, peeling it from his body slowly. Since his hands were tied behind him, the shirt only went so far before it became a bunched tube top. 

Dave heard him pull his own shirt off, and let it fall to the floor. He dismounted Dave and he felt hands at his waist, pulling at his pants. They weren’t too tight, and once he arched his ass off the seat, they promised to come off easily. Zac unzipped them slowly, enjoying the way the sound and subtle vibration of the zipper made Dave tremble. He rolled down the pants from the band, over Dave’s ass, until they were just over his thighs. Dave sat back down, his legs getting weary from trying to keep himself levitated off the chair. Zac pulled the pants the rest of the way off and kneeled in front of him. It was liberating for him to be the only one that could see. So thrilling to be able to watch Dave’s face, without fear of being seen. He put his hands gently on Dave’s knees, slowly running them up to the hems of his boxers and slipping them just under. The anticipation made Dave’s toes curl and Zac watched his feet twitch as he teased his hands in and out of the fabric. Dave had just gotten out of the shower a few hours before, so his skin still smelled like his bodywash. Fresh and clean.   
Zac was nervous to touch Dave’s feet. Nervous to mess up, or seem dumb. He didn’t know if there was proper “foot fetish” protocol he was supposed to follow. Or if there were “rules” that everyone knew (except him). He could feel himself blushing as he self consciously ran his hands down Dave’s shins, toward his ankles. As though he read his mind, Dave lifted his foot off the ground, placing it in Zac’s waiting hands. 

It was Zac’s turn to tremble as the room turned completely silent. Dave hardly breathed as he waited for Zac to unleash his timid kink. As soon as Zac’s tongue touched tentatively to the top of Dave’s foot, Dave let out a broken sigh. His mouth was warm against the natural chilliness of Dave’s foot and it felt wonderful. Zac had thought Dave had forgotten about his (barely admitted) fetish; but nothing could have been further from the truth.   
Before boarding the plane, Dave had seen a pedicurist and had scrubbed his feet in the shower only a couple hours before.   
Zac licked the back of his foot, and his tongue flicked across the protruding tendons like a washboard. The smell was intoxicating, and deliberate. They smelled...clean. Not like any feet he had ever touched. Still feeling self conscious, he tried to take a deep breath, but it didn’t help. 

Dave had been busy on the knot Zac had bound him with, and was pleased when it fell away. The belt fell to the ground and he lifted the scarf from his eyes. Even the dim light made him squint, but he looked at Zac; in his embarrassment and fascination, he hadn’t even noticed Dave’s escape. Dave took his foot back slowly, and sat forward when Zac realized he wasn’t tied up. He put his hands on Zac’s shoulders and went down on one knee, cupping Zac’s face, and kissing him with a little grin. Zac looked like a petrified Ken doll and Dave couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“How did you get the knot undone?”

 

“I guess you aren’t as much of a boy scout as you thought you were.” he answered, still holding Zac’s face. He kissed him deeply, and wrapped his arms around Zac’s torso, pulling him closer. Zac finished pulling off Dave’s shirt and embraced him. The air was chilly and Dave’s body was a welcome warmth against him.   
Dave continued to kiss him, but stood up slowly, forcing Zac to stand as well. Their height difference was more noticeable when standing and Dave put his hands on Zac’s chest. He aimed for the couch and gave Zac a little shove. Not enough to knock him over, but Zac stumbled and took a few steps back. Dave followed him and pushed at his shoulders to get him to sit.   
Zac flopped into the couch and Dave crawled over him, repositioning him until his head was on the armrest and his body was stretched out onto the cushions. Quick as can be Dave sat across from him, head on the other armrest and stretched his legs between Zac’s, resting his feet on Zac’s groin. Zac’s eyes widened in surprise at the pressure and he unconsciously gripped the couch cushion. Dave pushed a little harder and slid one foot along Zac’s thigh. Zac blinked hard, trying to breathe quietly and Dave knew he was getting something right. Zac let go of his death grip on the couch and pulled his sweat pants off in one swift motion, leaning back against the couch’s overstuffed arm. Dave moved his feet up Zac’s leg, touching his stomach and hips.   
Dave reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of lotion he had placed on the side table earlier (just in case). He tossed the small bottle to Zac and leaned back. “Well, lube ‘em up.”

Zac pursed his lips and popped the top open, squeezing a little onto his hands and rubbing them together to warm the lotion. He wrapped both hands around one foot, starting at the heel and sliding toward Dave’s toes. His feet were long and slender and Zac lingered a hand on the high arch, enjoying the curves. 

Zac eventually worked the lotion into both feet and Dave leaned forward to take the bottle back. His feet were warm from the massage and he pulled one onto his lap, squirting a sizable blop of lotion over his sole. He rubbed his feet together, making sure there was too much for it to just soak into his feet. (If he were Zac he would have been nervous to try giving a footjob. But Dave was much more adventurous, and had very little shame or embarrassment.)  
He slid his feet over Zac’s dick, watching his face as a guide. Zac’s eyelids fluttered and he resumed his grip on the poor cushions; exactly the response Dave was looking for. He continued to glide his feet back and forth, trying to create a rhythm. 

It didn’t take long for his feet to let him know that this activity was new, and responded by starting to cramp. “Ouch, oh fuck, hang on...my foot is cramping up.” he chuckled, trying to change positions and stretch his foot muscles out. Zac took a foot in each hand, squeezing his fingers around them,   
“Is that better?” he smiled.   
Dave nodded and laughed, ready to continue, but Zac didn’t let go right away. He looked down at the feet in his hands, and while he did let Dave return them to their original position on his crotch, he didn’t let go. He didn’t let Dave have complete control over his feet again. 

“I feel like a sex toy.” Dave giggled, watching Zac use his feet to masterbate. Zac answered with jagged breathing and Dave watched him climax. His own erection was becoming more persistent as he watched his lover cum all over his feet to a series of moans. He half expected Zac to start crying, and admittedly, if he had, Dave probably would have jizzed in his boxers at the sight. But Zac sat up slowly, his muscles weak and shaking and crawled over Dave, their chests not touching. His arms hardly held him up as he kissed Dave’s chest, but he wanted nothing more than to show Dave the pleasure he had just experienced. He kissed a wandering line from Dave’s neck to his navel, wrapping a sweaty, lotioned hand around Dave’s dick. Dave tensed his legs and his hand shot behind Zac’s head, gripping his hair tightly. Zac glanced up at him, a devious look sparkling in his eyes and a half grin on his lips. Not breaking eye contact, he snaked his tongue out and licked across Dave’s erection. Dave’s eyes widened and he swallowed, paralyzed by the turn of events. Fueled by the shock on Dave’s face, Zac felt suddenly energized and pulled against Dave’s grip on his hair. Dave had no idea Zac’s tongue was so talented. Zac hadn’t removed his hand from Dave’s member, and used his mouth and hand in unison to show Dave how talented he could be when he felt comfortable with his partner.   
Dave kept his hand in Zac’s hair, nudging him or pulling him back every now and then to get just the right angle.   
“Oh my god....I’m going to cum.” he choked out, trying to warn Zac before he got a mouthful. He gritted his teeth and pulled Zac’s hair, “Zac...Zac,” he pleaded, “I’m gonna cum.”  
Zac tightened his hand slightly and Dave’s head snapped back, he couldn’t stop himself anymore and he let Zac have it. If the bastard wasn’t going to pay attention, he was gonna have to spit or swallow. 

Zac gagged when the warmth hit the back of his throat, and the thought of accidentally swallowing Dave’s seed was almost too much for his stomach to handle. But when his lover was done wrenching at his hair and fell back into the couch, Zac sat back onto his heels. Dave took a deep breath, looking up at Zac’s face. He still had a look in his eyes that meant trouble, but Dave was too weak to ask. Zac leaned forward for a post sex kiss and Dave pulled him on top of him, tilting his head for a quick kiss.   
Zac put a hand on his cheek and Dave leaned into the welcome caress, breathing a sigh of satisfaction before their kiss. Zac’s lips pressed against his, and he felt Zac’s tongue opening his mouth. He couldn’t help smiling at Zac’s strangely forward behaviour, and opened his mouth. Wide-eyed, he realized his mistake a millisecond too late. Warm liquid flowed into his mouth as soon as Zac kissed him and he jolted. Zac held onto him, laughing as he shared his disgusting surprise. “Oh FUCK!!! Zac!” He sputtered, trying to wriggle out from underneath his laughing lover, “You have GOT to stop doing nasty shit like that!!! Oh my god!!” he clawed at his tongue and reached for his t-shirt, “oh my god, that is so gross.” he dragged his tongue across the soft fabric. As soon as he had gotten the majority of semen out of his mouth, he couldn’t help chuckling, if only because Zac couldn’t stop. “Good lord,” Dave continued, “See if I ever give you a footjob again. If this is what it’s gonna get me.”

Zac put on a faux forlorn face and kissed his forehead, “I would say I’m sorry...but your face was just too priceless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter dedicated to my awesome, little sister. Without her incessant nudging, I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter. Thanks gurl! :P


	3. Talk dirty to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Zac are still on vacation at the cottage. Zac gets worried that Dave thinks he is boring.

Zac’s nose twitched and he brushed a hand across his face. His eyelids fluttered open and he silently hoped he hadn’t woken his sleeping lover. But despite his wish, Dave’s breathing changed and he rustled a little.   
“You okay?” Dave muttered  
“Ya. One of your hairs was tickling my nose or something.”  
Dave chuckled sleepily and pressed his back a little deeper into Zac’s chest.   
Zac smiled and wrapped his arm around him, tucking his fingers under Dave’s arm, and resting his forehead on Dave’s hair.   
“What time is it?” Zac’s muffled voice tickled Dave’s ears.  
“About 2am.”

“Jesus.”

Zac tried to close his eyes and fall back asleep. But the longer he breathed in the scent of Dave’s floral shampoo, the less tired he felt. Dave’s breathing hadn’t gotten back to its heavy sleeping cadence yet and Zac wasn’t much for silence, awkward or otherwise.   
“You sleeping? he ventured a whisper that wouldn’t have woken Dave, on the off chance that he WAS sleeping.   
“Nope.”  
“You tired?”  
“Sort of.”  
A tiny smile took over Zac’s face and he placed a light kiss on the back of Dave’s head. They were still at the cottage, and had decided not to bother with two beds. It was easier to keep one room clean, and make one bed in the morning. Not to mention, sneaking down the old hallway at night was loud and nerve wracking; as well as unnecessary, since they were the only two in the house. 

Dave didn’t move away from his advances, nor did he make any moves himself. Zac moved his face around Dave’s head, nudging the back of his ear with the tip of his nose and tracing its curve with his tongue. No response.   
Zac had a sudden sinking in his stomach, hoping Dave wasn’t getting bored with him. He didn’t put much stock in the zodiac crap that Dave seemed so fond of, but he knew that a Gemini better not get bored, or they are gone. “What do you want to do?”

Dave shifted his body closer to Zac, as though cozying in for the night. “Maybe just stay cozy. It’s cold in here.”

Stay cozy? Zac may not have been the brightest bulb, but he knew a trap when he saw one. Cozying in would be the death of him. Dave was never one to pass up sex. “Wanna warm up?” he nibbled on Dave’s earlobe. It tasted of soap and his sandalwood lotion. God it turned him on when he knew Dave was using his lotion. 

Dave chuckled and moved his head away, “Stop. We should sleep.” The comment was playful enough that Zac didn’t take it as a ‘no’, and he nudged him again with his nose.   
“Come on, we are on vacation.”  
He heard Dave smile and it egged him on, “What are you in the mood for?”

“Sleep.”

Zac moved his hand up to his shoulder, pushing his tshirt to the side and kissing the spot that he cleared for himself. He needed to figure something out, fast.   
“What about...have you ever tried anal?” His voice went quiet and his ears burned as he spoke, especially when Dave laughed. 

“Whoa man.” Dave couldn’t help laughing. The obvious embarrassment in Zac’s voice was just too funny. “What’s up with you tonight?”

“Nothing, what do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” He was still chuckling, “Don’t get all defensive, damn.”

Zac sighed quietly. He had already been so intimate, and shared things about himself that he had never shared with anyone, and now he was going to get laughed out of town. “I just want to make love to you.”

Dave stopped laughing and swallowed. The embarrassment had turned from playful to hurt, and that wasn’t what Dave had intended. Zac wasn’t genuine very often, so to hear him say something so tender made Dave perk up and listen. He wrapped his fingers through Zac’s and pulled his hand to his mouth, kissing it gently, and hugging Zac’s arm to his chest. 

“Are you bored of me?” was Zac’s next question that tugged at Dave’s heartstrings. 

“What?? No man. What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know…I mean, you are so exciting, and here I am, talking about making love…” Zac shook his head, “It would be no wonder if you thought I was boring.”

Dave smiled a bit at his over-sensitive lover, “I’m not bored, Zac. Just a bit sleepy. Don’t be a martyr.”

“We can go to bed. That’s fine too.”

“Talk dirty to me.” Dave blurted out. He wasn’t going to let Zac’s previous sexy mood go sour, and he just said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“What?”

 

“Talk dirty to me.” he repeated, just as hurriedly as before. 

Zac’s brow furrowed. He was still face first in the back of Dave’s head, and was glad he couldn’t see the confused look on his face. He refused to admit he had no idea where to start, and his throat refused to let any words out. 

“Make me feel like I’m in a romance novel.” Dave smiled. He was just pulling ideas out of thin air. He didn’t even know what he meant by a “romance novel” but he couldn’t wait to see what Zac did.

Zac swallowed, “What, like in third person?”

“Sure, whatever. Narrate yourself, I don’t know.”

Zac blinked, “I blink in confusion. The man in front of me is the weirdest man I know, and I have no idea what I’m doing--” The commentary on his own thoughts made him bury his face in Dave’s neck and laugh. The mood was instantly lighter when Dave started laughing and Zac pulled him closer, trying to be serious and figure out what he was doing.   
“Oh god, what the hell am I doing?”

“I thought out loud.” Dave added

“Yes, I thought out loud.” Zac smiled, trying to remember the last romance novel he read…

Dave continued for Zac, trying to urge him on, “I pull the gorgeous man closer, slipping my hand down his pajama pants.”

Zac laughed again, “Shut up, I’m the narrator, you are just a character in my fantasy, remember?”

“Oh, right right.”

“I pull my lover closer, slipping my hand up his shirt, caressing his lower back.”

Dave smiled as the words were played out, biting his lower lip to keep from adding commentary.

“I lick his neck, the taste of lotion is still faint on his skin.” Zac sucked in a breath, trying to control his excitement and focus on Dave’s pleasure, “Oh god, I hope he knows how much it turns me on when I smell my lotion on him. When I imagine him rubbing his body with my scent.”   
A tingle ran down Zac’s back and his legs felt like they were coming back after being asleep. The static feeling continued up through his back and to his fingertips. He rolled over a bit, pushing Dave into the mattress with his body. “I climb over him slowly, trying to get his shirt off. Running my hands up his back and onto his arms, trying to get him naked.”

Dave chuckled and cooperated with the narration. The chill air gave him instant goosebumps and he snuggled under Zac’s warmth.   
“I pull his pants off. Luckily they are just pajama pants, and slide off easily.” Zac chuckled, remembering a fiasco with a pair of Dave’s jeans. “His cotton underwear can stay. For now. I climb back over him, putting my mouth to his ear.” Zac’s voice was nothing more than a barely audible whisper, “I can feel his breathing quicken when I pull him closer. He leans on his side, his back to my chest. I trail my right hand along his ass, letting it slip between his legs. He jolts a little when I cradle his…”  
“balls.” Dave finished the abrupt sentence.  
Zac giggled, “Ya.” he put his mouth on Dave’s shoulder, not wanting to narrate what he was currently doing to Dave. He kissed him gently at first, just sucking on the skin a little. Just enough to make a pop noise when he let up. “Oh, dude.” Dave rolled his shoulder, “You giving me a hickey back there or something?”  
Zac smiled and rested his teeth on the back of Dave’s shoulder. He tickled his lover’s inner thigh enough to make him shiver, and once the muscle twitched under his mouth, he sucked hard.   
Dave arched his back at both sensations but Zac held him steady. His left arm was under and around Dave’s waist, holding him tight. 

“Oh god.” Dave writhed a bit, “I’m gonna be a marked up mess in the morning.”

Zac released his skin with a loud POP! and moved his mouth a few inches to the left.  
“My right arm is getting squashed between us, so I wrap it around his stomach, holding him closer to me while I destroy his perfect complexion.”

“A few minutes later, I run my finger along the string of hickeys I have branded on him.” Zac smiled, “And now, as I pull my own pants off, I realize something…” Zac leaned over Dave, rummaging around in the nightstand. “Ah ha. And are these lubricated? I glance at the package... Yes sir, they are.”   
He takes the condom packages between his teeth, ripping them open and sliding a rubber over his dick, and the other one over his middle finger, before continuing. “My lover’s breathing is getting out of control, and he feels nervous. But he shouldn’t. I put my hand on his lower back, slipping into his briefs and between his cheeks.”

Dave swallowed hard when he felt Zac’s finger touching him. The idea vs. reality of anal sex was literally about to sink in, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to handle it. He tried moving a little, switching up position to make it more comfortable, or at least not painful, but nothing helped. “Zac….” he felt stupid saying anything, but he couldn’t take it much longer. “Zac, Oh man.” He wrenched against the bedsheet, trying to hold onto something until it was over.   
“Oh man, that feels weird.” Dave gritted his teeth and winced. 

Zac hadn’t even gone inside Dave, and he was already squirming. “I won’t hurt you.” He cooed in his ear, “Just relax.” He put his hand on Dave’s hip, petting down to his thigh, then restarting at his hip until he felt him relaxing. “Just focus on my voice.”  
He knew all Dave had to do was stop freaking out, and it would go smoothly, but Dave had already psyched himself out to the point of no return.   
Zac’s finger slipped into him and his eyes shot open, “Zac….” he winced at the feeling that made his hips want to buck, “Zac...No, I can’t do this. Zac. I can’t.”

Zac was a little confused. Of all the things to freak his lover out, he had certainly not thought that basic sex would be the thing. “Do you want to stop?”

Dave didn’t answer verbally, he just yanked himself away and sat across the bed, arms wrapped around himself. “I can’t do this. I just can’t.”

“Dave, it’s cool. Hey.” Zac reached a hand out to comfort his friend, but Dave snapped his hand away. “Dave?”

“I can’t…” He hung his head in shame, shaking his head back and forth, “I can’t.”

“Okay. It’s okay.” A couple more attempts to touch Dave were met with the same response and he finally sat back and folded his hands in his lap. “We can just go to bed, that’s cool.”

“I’m sorry.” he muttered. 

Zac smiled reassuringly, “Let’s just get some sleep.”

Dave nodded and gnawed at his lip, as though he had done something horrible. “Zac…”

“Ya?” He perked up, hoping all wasn’t lost. 

“Can I still be the little spoon?”

Zac chuckled. Why did he have to be so adorable? “Sure, man.”

Dave lay facing away from Zac. He didn’t want him to know how embarrassed he was. Or how badly he wanted to do crazy stuff with him, only to freak out at the most basic move. “I’m sorry.” He angrily sniffed back tears, “I’m sorry.” he repeated. 

“Hey.” Zac tucked in bed next to him, pulling the flannel sheets over both their shoulders, “Don’t sweat it.”

Zac could tell Dave was beating himself up about the way the evening had transpired, and was probably feeling dumb for acting the way he did. He also knew Dave had put up with all his weird repression without flinching, and Zac would be damned if he didn’t at least try to make him feel better. “Dave.” he wanted to make sure he had his full attention before he continued.

“Ya?”

“What would you have done if I would have been the one that wigged out?”

Dave didn’t answer, 

“Would you be thinking ‘god, what a loser.’? or would you be trying to make me feel better and blowing it off?” he let the thought sink in a minute.   
“Dude the stuff I have told you. The stuff we have done together-” his breath devolved into a hoarse laugh, “That’s stuff that I have never done with anyone. ANYONE. And you just take it all in stride.

A teensy smile broke Dave’s frown, but Zac knew he was still upset. He hadn’t moved an inch since laying down, and that wasn’t like him. He felt stiff, and scared.

“Listen, Dave.” Zac flipped over to the other side of the bed, forcing Dave to look him in the eyes. He put both hands on the side of Dave’s face, cupping him gently and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t beat yourself up about something that doesn’t matter. Okay?”

Dave nodded and blinked back tears. “Thanks.”

“I’m serious. Buck up and come here.” Dave leaned his head forward, slowly resting it on Zac’s chest and letting his body follow behind.   
Zac wrapped the smaller man in his arms, letting him cry on his chest. The sound broke Zac’s heart, but he held him close until they both fell asleep. 

 

\--

The interviewer was a bubbly, blonde, 20 something. She was wide eyed and leaned forward enough for Dave to get a good view of her ample cleavage, “So tell me about the two of you!!” Her voice was high and she looked expectantly to Dave and Zac while she twirled a pigtail between her fingers. 

Zac’s face split into a huge grin and he reached a hand out to fluff Dave’s hair, “He’s my little freak. I can’t imagine life without him.” 

“Freak!?” Her breasts jiggled a little as the word fell from her lips, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Zac stood up and helped Dave to his feet. He walked behind him and put one hand on Dave’s waist. The other he put on his back, pushing lightly until Dave was doubled over, his face inches from the interviewer’s and his ass pressed against Zac’s cock. Zac looked out at the audience “This might not be safe for work!” he flashed a plasticy smile while the canned laughter drowned out any other sound.   
The interviewer winked at Dave, raising a finger to her lips, and kissing him lightly.   
Zac pulled Dave’s pants down and jammed his dick inside. The interviewer chuckled and Dave’s eyes flew open. 

He was back at the cottage, tucked safely into bed next to Zac’s sleeping body. Just a dream. 

“Zac...Zac are you awake?”

“Hmm?” Zac slowly blinked, “What?”

“Are you awake?”

“Did you just wake me up to ask that?”

Sometime during sleep, Dave had become the little spoon again, so he couldn’t see Zac’s face, “Ya. I did.”

“What’s up, man?”

“Wanna fuck?”

“Are you sleeptalking?”

“I want to continue what we were doing earlier.”

“What?...Uh.” Zac was even more confused now, “I thought you didn’t want to.”

“Naw man.” Dave tried to play it off, “I was just freaked out. But I’m okay now. I want to.”

“You sure.?”

Dave reached a hand behind him and grabbed Zac’s cock, “Wanna fuck or not?”

“Ah!” If Zac wasn’t awake earlier, he certainly was after Dave grabbed him, “Yes. Good god, you confuse me.”

“Don’t forget about the romance novel, I was having fun with that.” Dave smiled to himself. 

Zac blinked quickly, trying to wake himself up. His body felt heavy but he finally hauled himself up enough to prop himself up on his elbow.  
“I hope he knows that he doesn’t have to do this. That I wouldn’t think less of him, or be disappointed.” was the first thing Zac whispered to him. 

Dave swallowed and kissed Zac’s knuckles.

Zac hugged him tenderly and kissed the back of his neck, “I can feel him getting excited as I touch his shoulders.” He smiled, running his hands along Dave’s arms, tickling him with the lightness of the touch. It was easy for Zac to slip back into the character of narrator; there was something sexy and impersonal about it, but at the same time, it was incredibly intimate. It was a way for him to say what he was thinking, without seeming like an idiot.

Dave had always loved the softness of a whisper, and he loved Zac’s narration voice. It was smooth and sexy and it made Dave’s dick go from 0 to 60 in 2.8 seconds. He loved it.   
Loved the heat of Zac’s breath. Loved the way Zac’s voice caught when he turned himself on. Loved the little words that he never thought Zac would say. 

Zac touched Dave’s knee and twisted his body to grab his foot, pulling it upward. “Tuck a pillow under your stomach, or something.”   
Dave quickly stuffed a pillow under him, cradling it to his body. Zac pressed his fingernails into the bottom of Dave’s foot and a bolt of lightning coursed through Dave’s body. “Oh Jesus that tickles!!” 

Zac chuckled and did it again; with the same effect. He smiled and held his foot while he ground his hips against Dave’s ass. Zac’s dick instantly remembered what the plan had been, and was ready for action in a matter of moments. But Zac wanted to be sure Dave was sufficiently turned on before jamming his cock into him. Dave was somehow already hard and Zac pulled his briefs off, letting them join his pants on the ground. 

Zac grabbed a couple more condoms from the box, slipping one over his dick, and one over his fingers. He had already made the mistake of going too slow before, and he moved back over Dave as quickly as he dared. “I put my hand,” he took a quick breath, “on his perfectly round ass.”  
The instant he touched his lubed fingers to his lover, Dave lost it again. Zac had been trying to play nice, but his own dick was throbbing, and Dave was just playing hard to get. Without thinking, he raised his hand and smacked Dave, right on his asscheek. “Oh my god, Dave, Stop wiggling!”

“Ouch!!!” Dave shouted, whipping his head around. Narrowed eyes and a catty sneer on his mouth wasn’t a look that said stop, and Zac jammed his fingers into Dave.   
“Ouch! Fuck you!” Dave spat, thoroughly shocked that Zac was treating him so rough. 

“It’s just that little bit of pain that turns. you. on. isn’t it?” He pulled out and smacked Dave’s ass again. It was harder than he intended and Dave yelped, but Zac didn’t care. “You little freak.” Zac clenched his teeth and jammed his fingers back inside Dave while hissing in his ear, “That little bit of pain that gets you going.”  
Dave whimpered, but pressed back against Zac, driving him deeper inside.   
“All my efforts to be gentle.” he snickered and continued working with his hand, “Would have been better spent trying to tie you to the bed.”  
He pulled his fingers out, tossed the condom on the ground, and jammed down on Dave’s upper back, forcing his face into the pillow. “He doesn’t struggle much when I push on his back and I rock forward.”  
Dave gasped when Zac entered him and tried to lurch forward, but Zac held his hips tightly.   
“I push myself inside him, holding his hips in my capable hands.”  
Dave gritted his teeth, “Ouch, Zac, that feels so weird.” 

“His words came out in a gasp, and I thrust myself all the way in.” Zac smiled, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he rocked his hips back and forth, “Oh God, it feels like heaven.”  
He maintained his hold on Dave’s hips, getting a rhythm going. “He moans under me, but I bet.” he jammed his hips against Dave, “I can make him scream.”

Dave wrapped his fingers around one of the headboard slats and pulled himself up, taking a deep breath as Zac slammed him. The headboard hit the wall loudly each time Zac thrust forward, and Dave soon joined it in its plea for mercy. The feeling inside him was incredible. It was completely foreign and he loved the way it made him gasp for air. 

“I rake my nails across his back.”

Dave yipped at the sudden, sharp pain and Zac laughed, digging his nails into his sides like meat hooks. Dave let cracked moans escape his lips, but refused to scream.   
Zac used his leverage to thrust himself deeper into Dave and he could tell by the strangled cry that he had finally found the spot he had been looking for.   
“Oh Zac. Oh my god. Don’t you dare stop.” Dave panted and didn’t even notice the non-human sounds coming from his vocal cords.   
But Zac noticed. And he liked it.   
He didn’t dare stop, and thrust forward until Dave screeched and went limp. Zac quickly wrapped his arms around him, lowering him onto his pillow.   
He hissed into Dave’s ear, “I slip out of his exhausted body, carefully peeling the condom off my dick. My hand is all sweaty, and I wrap it around my fucking aching erection.” He sat up behind Dave, straddling his legs as he jacked off. It didn’t take more than a hurried minute for Zac to cum all over Dave’s back and he started narrating as soon as he could speak without gasping. “I reach a hand out, rubbing it up his spine, leaving a warm smear behind. The cool air quickly gives him goosebumps.” he leaned forward to kiss Dave’s back, speaking between kisses, “The small trembles in his back make me smile. I feel triumphant somehow. Happy that I was able to leave him so breathless.” he smiled and rolled across Dave, half his body still draped over him, but most of his weight rested on the mattress. “My face is only inches from his.”

Dave smiled and kissed him sleepily, his eyes going wide the instant their lips touched. “Why is your mouth so wet?” he pulled back enough for words to escape his mouth.   
Zac smiled and kissed him again. 

“No!” Dave laughed and pushed him away, “No!!” He scraped at his tongue with his nails, “You and your goddamned cum! Jesus.” 

Zac chuckled and wiped his forearm across his mouth, “Guess I’m not the open book you thought I was. Maybe there is some mystery to me after all.”

“ha, I never doubted there was!” Dave couldn’t help smiling, but in the back of his mind, he was going to come up with something that made Zac gag. “Someday, you are going to get a taste of your own medicine, mister.”

Zac’s eyebrow hopped defiantly and he flipped the sheets over their naked bodies, “Try me.”


	4. Ocean Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can infatuation and lust turn into something more?  
> Even after the spark of "forbidden" lust is gone, and feelings are injured, can love grow?

It had been 3 weeks since Dave and Zac had left the cottage. Parting ways like lovers, with a tender kiss and a promise to talk about the future when Zac was done filming in Toronto. 

Dave was laying on his couch, staring blankly at his phone screen, jaw set and breathing shallow. The most he ever heard from Zac was the occasional reply to his (always initiating) text.   
It hurt a little. No. It hurt a lot, but no matter how many times over the past few weeks he had shoved his phone in his pocket and resigned not to think about the overly-macho jock, he couldn’t stop... 

It frustrated him. And with another determined leap to his feet, he shoved his phone in his pocket and strode outside, grabbing his keys on his way out.   
He started the car angrily and sped down the road toward the beach. It was still really early, and he knew there wouldn’t be too many people. The road was already warm and the heat mirages rippled in front of him, distorting his teary eyes further and forcing him to shake his head to clear his vision. 

He slowed down once he was in the beach parking lot, because even upset, he was still rational enough to know he didn’t need to add vehicular manslaughter to his list of woes. There were several cars there already, but the lot was nowhere near full and he found a spot easily. He kicked off his sandals before he opened the car door and twisted in his seat, letting his feet rest on the warm ground for a second before standing up and yanking his shirt off. He balled it up and threw it in the car, wincing when he heard the THUNK of it hitting the opposing window. He took a deep breath to calm down a little and tucked his keys in the glovebox, closing the door after he made double sure it WASN’T locked. 

The sand felt amazing on his aching feet and the warmth travelled up his legs as he walked along the dunes toward the water. The sun was still weak, but it succeeded in subduing his emotion induced chill. He found himself breathing easier as he walked, and his eyes no longer felt like they were going to melt into a puddle of tears.   
It was just as well, he thought, Zac forgetting about him. Or at least ignoring him. They wouldn’t have worked out anyway...not realistically.   
I mean, it was great for a drunken fling, and the vacation kink had been kind of a hot angle….but in their real, everyday lives...there was just no way. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying a gentle breeze across his face. A few stray hairs tickled across his forehead and he smiled….ya, life was better like this. 

\--

Zac sat in his car, flipping through his plans for the day and rubbing a towel across his hair. He had decided that an early swim was better than no swim at all, and he was certainly glad he had. The water had been perfect, and he didn’t even feel chilly now that the sun was up and shining through his open window. 

A car screeched into the parking lot and his head shot up, disturbing the mental list he had going. Some asshole was speeding through the parking lot and barely missed hitting another car as he parked his own. Zac narrowed his eyes and peered at the guy...waiting to see what kind of idiot drove that fast at the beach. His eyes widened when he saw Dave’s head pop over the top of the car, and he continued watching him. Zac almost didn’t recognize him for a split second. His face didn’t sport the usual happy-go-lucky grin, and his eyes looked tired and sad. His hair was all floppy and it didn’t look like he had even showered. It startled Zac and he quickly dropped his phone on the passenger seat, his ToDo list still on the screen.   
Dave ripped his shirt off and threw it angrily into the car, darting in after something and slamming the shit out of his door before stomping down to the dunes, wiping a hand furiously across his face.   
Zac sat back in his chair, trying to determine just what the hell was wrong, and hoping it didn’t have anything to do with him.   
Sure, he hadn’t talked to him much since the cottage, but, he had been incredibly busy. Even his own mother hadn’t heard from him...and he had said they would get together when he got back from Toronto….hadn’t he?  
It was this confusion and desire to resolve any doubts in his mind that made him open his own car door and head back down to the beach. 

He made it to the water just in time to see Dave walking into the waves, jumping up when a wave timed perfectly for him to dive under and swim out a little.   
Zac smiled, watching the compact man swim. He was stronger than Zac had guessed and he knew he would have to swim fast to catch up to him. 

The waves were unusually small, and Zac had no problem catching up to his oblivious friend. 

\--

Dave swam out enough to be past the majority of the waves and then kicked around lazily in the water. He didn’t need to be anywhere...and the water felt so good. He had even managed to completely forget about Zac when something brushed against his leg. He kicked a little. Probably just seaweed. He wasn’t worried until something entirely more solid bumped his foot. His gaze flew down and he tried to swallow the terror and not thrash around. The water was hard to see through, but there was absolutely something down by his feet...something huge. It took every muscle in his body not to freak out and a yelp escaped. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO!!?  
He slammed his eyes shut, trying to stay afloat calmly until the thing went away, and didn’t see Zac surface next to him with a smile. His smile disappeared instantly when he saw how scared Dave was. “Dave.”

The horrified man’s eyes flew open and he kicked all his limbs away. “What!! Za--what!!? What the fuck!? What the...Oh my god!!” Every word came out with a hard breath and Zac’s eyes widened. 

“Oh man! Dave! I didn’t mean to scare you! I thought for sure you saw me!” he exclaimed honestly.

David shook his head violently, reeling from the thought of a shark attack coupled with Zac appearing next to him. “What the fuck! Zac! What the hell are you tryi---oh my god...oh my god…”

Zac swam next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, “Dave! Take a deep breath, you’re gonna drown yourself if you keep this up. Hey! Listen to me!!!”

The command snapped Dave out of his mind and he took a shaky breath. “Wh...what the heck are you--I thought you were in Canada.”

Zac smiled and let go of Dave, treading water again, “I just got back last night.”

Dave shook his head, anger starting to replace his shock. “What the fuck man…”

Zac’s head tilted a little, “What?”

3 weeks of confusion and hurt spilled over Dave’s eyelids, “What the fuck man...you didn’t even call.”

Zac’s heart fell a little...he HAD been the reason Dave was so upset. Seeing the smaller man cry flattened Zac’s barriers and he cringed a little “I know I didn’t. I...I’m sorry. I tried to text you though.”

Dave’s eyes widened and squinted simultaneously, “You TRIED to text???”

Zac nodded, “Ya, man. I was busy.”

Dave smashed a fist into the ocean, getting a satisfying pain from the surface tension of the water, “You don’t TRY to text!!! You just do!”

Zac swallowed and his eyes fell from Dave’s furious face. 

“Just one fucking text dude!” Tears poured down Dave’s face and his breathing started hitching, “One!!! Fucking...Text a day! Like OH!!! Good morning, Dave. Imma be busy today. Baai.”

Zac nodded...he knew Dave was right and he wasn’t going to argue. “I know...I’m...sorry.”

“FUck you!” Dave hissed, hitting the water again at an angle and splashing Zac’s face. It was an insulting gesture and Zac blinked the water out of his eyes slowly. 

Dave watched Zac take his verbal assault and narrowed his eyes, “Say something!” he shouted

Zac’s face didn’t change, but when he glanced up, his eyes were so hurt. “I’m...I’m so sorry…” he said quietly. 

The twisted, angry muscles in Dave’s face relaxed a little and he felt a little bad for screaming at him. “I know you’re sorry, dude...but...like...jesus christ.”

Zac silently tread water, his chin dipping into the waves as he bobbed up and down. 

Dave waited for him to say something..for him to break and scream, or sob, or anything...but he didn’t. He just watched Dave with calm blue eyes. He knew there was no use in apologizing again, and he didn’t have any idea what to say. Dave was right. He hadn’t called. He had barely text. And if someone would have done that to him, he would never been as patient as Dave had been.   
But Dave didn’t continue venting. He just looked at Zac, eyes pleading for some recourse. Some reason to stay angry. “Say somethin’, man…” he said quietly

Zac kicked his legs a little harder, swimming right up to Dave and kissing him on the mouth. The sudden intimacy startled Dave, but as much as he wanted to pull away, he didn’t. The water splashed at their necks as they sank a little, neither of them focusing on staying afloat as much as they should have. Zac’s mouth was the first to taste salt and he pulled back quickly, coughing a little. “Oh..God.” he sputtered with a laugh, “Almost swallowed a mouthful..” cough cough

Dave almost tried to not smile. but a laugh took him over, “That’s what she said.”

Zac’s eyebrows shot up and he splashed Dave, “That’s what you said.”

The look of sudden shock, and Dave’s perfect cheerio mouth was too much for Zac and didn’t try to contain his laughter as he kissed him again. “God you’re cute when you’re shocked.”

The tiny comment melted Dave and he wrapped his arms around Zac’s neck, kissing his mouth gently. “I missed you.”

Zac kicked hard enough to keep them both afloat, holding Dave close and chastising himself for being the cause of Dave’s sadness. He knew he had to change somehow if he was going to keep the other man around...and he was determined to figure out how. 

They floated in the water until the tide pulled them closer to the waves, and Dave let go of his hold on Zac. “Let’s swim back.”

Zac nodded, ducking under the water with a smile and swimming until he felt sand against his hands. He stood up quickly, and got bumped over by a wave. Dave had opted to stay afloat, and laughed at the clumsy ending to Zac’s elegant swim. 

Zac sputtered a little, trying not to laugh, and crawled out of the water, standing once he was solidly on land. 

“Maybe you should try for a less epic approach next time.” Dave shouted over the waves, walking calmly out of the water and shaking his hair.   
Zac stuck his tongue out, subtly watching the early sunlight glint off Dave’s wet torso.   
Dave smiled and started walking toward the parking lot, not noticing Zac take in every inch of his wet body with hungry eyes.   
“Hey, you comin’, man?” Dave turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Zac.   
He nodded, “Ya, sorry. Got distracted by the scenery.”  
Dave glanced around, “The scene--Oh, shut up!” He laughed once he realized what Zac was talking about and Zac quickly caught up to him with a grin.   
A few girls walked past them, eyes on Zac, and coy grins on their faces. Dave glanced over at his partner, a twinge of jealousy tweaking his still tender heart. Zac smiled at them, exchanging a “Good morning, is the water nice, oh yes it’s perfect.”  
The girls continued to the beach, their giggles lacking subtlety as they whispered to each other.   
Dave glanced back at them, not meaning to catch their lusty glances as they continued to oggle Zac. He quickly turned back around, unable to hide a little hint of *sadness*.  
It wasn’t like him...not at all. Why did he feel so jealous of the other man? Was it because he knew he could be replaced easily? That he was disposable? Any other time, and he would have been laughing and joking with the girls that passed, but...he just didn’t feel like it. And the fact that he didn’t, bothered him. 

 

“Dave…”

He was jolted from his disparaging thoughts by Zac standing in front of him, a little smile on his face. 

“Huh? What?”

Zac leaned in, kissing him without warning. Dave’s eyes flew open and darted around, looking for other people on the wooden pathway. Zac sensed his unease and smiled a little, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. A moan overtook the intended noise of refusal and Dave closed his eyes. He heard a gasp from tone of the girls, and could almost feel the fingers pointed in his direction. But he didn’t care. Zac finished up the kiss with a lingering tilt of his head and pulled back slowly, his hand still on Dave’s flushed cheek. 

A shy smile crept onto Dave’s face and he chuckled. “What are you up to today?”

Zac turned back to walk toward the cars and Dave put one shaky leg in front of the other. 

“I have a bunch of stuff to do since I just got back into town…” he sighed. All he wanted to do was spend the day with Dave. But he knew it wasn’t possible.

“Well...you can text me when you’re done, right?”

“I won’t be done until late tonight..but I will text you.” Zac smiled a bit, opening his car door. 

“ ‘kay, that...sounds good.” Dave wanted to say it didn’t matter what time it was. Could they get together tomorrow, anything. But the fear of sounding needy overshadowed any of his desires and he smiled.

Zac slid into his car and Dave noticed that hit was immaculate inside. The few grains of sand that fell from Zac’s feet looked ridiculously out of place on the floor and Dave gulped. “Damn, your car is clean.”

“Oh?? Is it?” Zac looked around quickly, swallowing the comment ‘sorry for the mess’ that had been building in his mind. “I guess.”

Dave laughed, some of the merriness back in his voice, “I’ll see you around, man.”

Zac nodded, starting his car, “I’ll text you.”

Dave closed the other man’s door and stepped away, watching him back the car up and drive calmly away…  
What was he doing with Zac? He sighed and went to his own car, closing the door behind him and leaning back with another sigh...he was an idiot. 

\---

It was midnight and Dave still hadn’t heard from Zac. He was just as angry as he had been that morning, and decided to go to bed before he threw his phone at the wall and ended up regretting it.   
A hot shower did nothing for him except make him smell better, and he dried off quickly. He threw his damp, balled up towel at the wall in lieu of his phone, and felt a little better at the satisfying thud.   
The cool sheets refreshed his skin and he buried his face in his pillow, curling up into a little ball. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when his bedroom door opened, he opened his eyes and shot up. “Who’s there?”  
The blatant command of introduction would have gotten him shot if it were a robber. But luckily, in dreams, it’s harder to die. 

“It’s Zac…”

Dave’s eyes opened wider and he sat back. “Oh really. Well I must be dreaming, because the door is locked...not to mention, you didn’t say you were coming over.”

“I didn’t realize I needed an invitation.” Zac stepped closer to the bed, his face highlighted by the moon. 

“How did you get in here?” Dave said coldly, still angry, and not about to be seduced into forgiving Zac again. 

Zac stood by his bed, looking down at him. Every angle on his face was outlined in silver, and he reached a hand out to Dave’s face, “Locks don’t work in dreams.”

Dave smiled and let Zac’s fingers graze across his cheek, “So it is a dream…”

Zac kneeled down slowly, gently pulling Dave’s legs off the bed. “You aren’t supposed to be aware of a dream.” Zac’s voice was soft, and Dave sucked in a quick breath when Zac’s hands rested on his bare knees. 

“Well…” Dave managed, around his breathing, “I guess I’m just out of the norm…”

Zac looked up from his low position, “You are anything but normal.” he whispered, hands trailing between Dave’s thighs. 

It is a dream. Dave thought to himself. There was no way Zac would say anything like that otherwise.   
It was this newfound grasp of reality that made Dave smile. He realized he was safe...there was nothing a Dream Zac could do to him. No consequence to his actions, other than momentary embarrassment upon awakening to a wet set of sheets. 

Dave looked at Zac and ran one hand over his perfect hair. He didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to have any conversation that involved his feelings. Real life had left him emotionally drained enough...He didn’t need to cloud his dreams as well.

Zac’s eyes were dark, and only a tiny glint of light showed Dave where they were on his shadowed face. He moved his head under Dave’s 

(Dave’s POV, real time)

I run my hand over his perfectly combed hair. How does he get it so...perfect? I dig my fingers deeper into it, mussing it up. It feels good, destroying some of his perfection. It’s still pliable and I rake my nails into his scalp, not caring how rough I am. He groans a little, but presses into my hand harder and I hear him suck in a breath through gritted teeth. “Ahhh...yes…” he says softly, hands still on my thighs.   
I soon have both my hands in his hair, ruffling it as hard as I want before pulling away and looking at him. He looks disheveled and I can’t help smiling. “That’s better.” I say.   
Zac chuckles and I lay back into the bed a little, pulling a pillow behind me. It’s liberating, knowing I will be able to call Zac in the morning and he will be completely oblivious to whatever his fantasy doppleganger did to me. “Kiss me.” I say. There is no room for discussion in my tone, and he stands, leans forward, and puts his hands beside me. The mattress sinks under his weight as he moves over my body, dipping his head to kiss my shoulder.   
“No. Kiss my mouth.”

He obeys immediately, kissing me softly. Our lips are the only skin touching and if I hadn’t felt the mattress depress, I would swear he is floating over me. I press harder against his mouth, but he pulls back, keeping the touch light. I hiss, pulling away a bit, “Kiss me harder, dammit.”  
He closes the distance between us with his tongue, lightly tracing my sensitive lips. My breath hitches, giving away my enjoyment and he smiles, tucking his tongue between my lips and pressing a kiss into me. I wouldn’t be able to close my mouth even if I wanted to, and I give into his gently prodding touch. He lets his body press slowly against mine, but not steadily. I feel him start to sink into me, only to have him pull back his weight and kiss me a little harder. This game of push and pull continues for a few minutes before I wrap my hands around his waist and yank him on top of me, pressing my mouth hard into him. I buck my hips up, gasping as I connect with him, falling back into the bed and doing it again, smiling as Zac’s brow creases and his eyes shut. He pulls his head back, occupying my gaze so I don’t notice his hand reach down and settle on my cock. It’s warm and firm and I can’t help another gasp.   
“You’re so hard already.” He whispers with a chuckle.   
I press myself harder into his hand and he quickly moves, sliding down me and holding my hips with both hands. His knees hit the floor and his tongue presses into my navel.   
I struggle to sit up a little, and resort to propping myself up on my elbows, my breathing already ragged, “Dammit, Zac. Stop tormen-ah! tormenting me.”  
He doesn’t listen, and his grasp around my hips tightens into a bruising vice grip. “I want you to fuck me.” I say, falling back into the bed, gripping the sheets against the pain he is causing me. 

He sucks at my stomach, moving my hips from side to tortured side as his tongue destroys my self control. There is nothing I have ever done that compares to the way he is making me feel right now and a whimper escapes me. As though rewarding me for the noise, his mouth moves lower and he flicks his wet tongue across the tip of my cock.   
I cry out, trying to move my hips up. I feel like my arms are tied above my head, and try as I might, I can’t move them...all I can do is lose myself in the slowly growing pleasure Zac is giving me. I feel heat flowing from my core to my limbs and my body writhes at the feeling. I just want to come. The feeling of terror that I might wake up washes over me. The idea of waking up from this is horrible and I try to twist away from him. “I need you to fuck me.” I say, and even I can hear the frantic undertone in my voice. 

“Just enjoy it.” he says, pulling his mouth from my thigh just long enough to speak. He presses his tongue into my artery, and I jolt.

“Please….” I whisper. The image of waking up and finishing myself terrifies me. I want this to finish in dreamland...not in my problem laden world. 

He moves his body up me, sliding his chest and stomach across my throbbing cock as I cry out. He pushes my legs up to my chest and stands up, hands still behind my knees. “Fuck you, you say?” he chuckles and I feel something prodding against my entrance. “N-no! I mean!” My eyes widen, What had I meant?? I want his mouth around my cock. I want myself inside him, not--  
He rocks his hips forward, and I have no choice but to take him inside me. I wince and cry out. He pulls back a little, his precum lubricating me a little as he works himself deeper and deeper into me. I tense my legs, trying to get away from his grasp, but he has leverage and pushes down until my thighs are pushing against my chest. He laughs a little and rocks into me harder, bouncing me against the mattress like I weigh nothing at all. I pant and grip the sheets harder, crying out when he pinpoints a spot inside me and thrusts harder against it. His rhythm is impossible for me to follow and I let my torso go limp, letting him completely control the speed.   
Feeling him inside me makes my eyes roll back in my head and I feel like I’m watching myself.   
His thrusts become faster and my head tosses from side to side, losing myself. I can’t even feel the pain my joints are in, and pleasure overtakes my brain completely. I hear myself scream Zac’s name and a warmth hits me, inside and out.   
I barely open my eyes and I can tell Zac finished with me, his face twisted in pleasure. His hands pull off me slowly, letting my legs stretch a little. He pulls out of me with a little groan and his knees hit the ground. He slowly stretches my legs out, resting my calves on his shoulders and holding me gently so they don’t slip off. My legs don’t even feel like the are connected to me anymore, and I don’t even feel his hands on them. 

“My legs are completely numb…” I chuckle softly, laying my head back to rest my aching neck. 

“They’ll be coming back to life soon.” he says, and I feel the first pin in my muscle. The static starts building and my head snaps up to look at him. “Oh! Oh they’re coming back.” the urge to move them is overwhelming, but at the same time, I know if I do, they will hurt. 

“Don’t move.” he says, touching my legs gently.   
“OH! Don’t touch them! Oh god it hurts.” I laugh at the horrible, tickling pain and grit my teeth. The horrible and inevitable truth of the sensation makes my eyes slam shut.   
He runs his hands up my legs, smiling. I cry out, every muscle feels like it’s being stabbed, and Zac’s hands feel like an army of pins, my legs the pincushion.   
“Oh, Zac! Stop!” I beg, still laughing. The sensation is horrible, but just as it’s hard to stop laughing while being tickled, I can’t seem to stop. 

He smiles and presses his fingertips into my legs, teasing and torturing me until the pain suddenly stops. I am breathless and his touch suddenly feels good again.   
“You’re a bastard.” I chuckle, taking control of my legs and sitting crisscross on my bed.

He smiles and walks around the other side of the bed, “Can I sleep here?”

I nod and he lays next to me, tucking an arm around me and pulling me close to him. My body fits perfectly beside him and I nestle my face against his damp chest. “I love you, Zac.” I say clearly.

He smiles, “I love you too.”

Even though it’s a dream...I still feel happy, and fall “asleep” smiling. 

\---

Dave woke up slowly, eyes readjusting from his pillow to his alarm clock. Still a little early, still time to sleep. He smiled, and his dream flooded back to him. Even though he was alone, he felt a slight flush at his cheeks and he moved to roll onto his back.   
Something warm and solid stopped him and his eyes flew open. 

“Hmmm???” A deep voice behind him made his heart stop and he whipped his head around.   
Zac smiled sleepily and yawned, “Morning.”

Dave’s heart quickly started again and was soon beating out of his chest, “Z...zac???”

“Ya?” Zac rubbed his eyes, not being able to help a little grin, “You thought last night was a dream, didn’t you? You really thought that…”

Dave’s mouth went dry and he sat up quickly, his entire face and shoulders flushing. “I….I….”

Zac sat up and planted a tiny kiss on his shocked mouth. “I love you.”

Dave’s blush deepened and he smiled shyly. “You...meant that last night?”

“Of course I did.”

Zac didn’t have to say anything else, and the pair continued their morning in silence. Neither of them wanted to speak, and even as they showered and dressed and stripped the bed, they just exchanged little glances and neither of them could wipe the smiles from their faces. Not that they tried…

Zac had soon gathered his stuff up and poked his head into the fridge, looking for a quick breakfast, but Dave stood behind him and leaned into his ear. “I love you too.”

Zac smiled and closed the fridge, standing in front of Dave and pulling him into a warm hug. “How about…” he whispered into Dave’s hair, “I cancel all my plans today and we spend the day together.”

Dave smiled and nuzzled his chest, “I would like that.”


	5. DIY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Lol, this chapter is a birthday present for my sister. Coincidence of it being very close to Dave Franco's birthday is not overlooked. "-"
> 
> Enjoy!

Dave had said he didn’t need Zac to pick anything up. But he had also said he was hungry, and that’s what stuck in Zac’s mind as he stood in line at the sandwich shop. “What can I get you, Sir?”

Zac stepped up to the counter, eyes still on the menu and smiled, “Mmm, May I have a Tuna Avocado sandwich, and……..”

“Everything on it?” the underpaid cashier was as interested in her job as she was in letting Zac finish his sentence.

“Oh. Um, yes please.” Dave seemed like an ‘everything’ kind of guy.

“What else?”

Zac’s eyes widened slightly at the rude tone and he quickly chose something for himself, minus the pickles, extra lettuce, mayonnaise on the side. 

“We have mayo packets by the drink fountain.” The cashier pounded her finger on her touchscreen, “Anything else?”

“Two drinks please.” 

Thud, thud. “$12.45.” 

Zac brandished a crisp 20 from his wallet and smiled as she handed him a few rumpled bills and clinked the change into his hand. The receipt tore in half and she cursed under her breath, “Gah, nothing is easy.” She muttered, tearing off the other half, stacking them unceremoniously and then tapping a plastic jar by the register, “We accept tips.”

Zac’s eyebrow raised incredulously but dropped the 55 cents in anyway. He stood there waiting for a moment and she looked at him, “What?”

“Uh, can I have my cups?” he tucked the bills in his wallet, sliding it back in his pocket and holding his hand out.

“Oh. right.” She handed him two cups and turned to the next person in line, “What can I get you, Ma’am?”

Zac walked quickly to get his drinks, and his sandwiches were done by the time he popped the lids on and tucked two straws, half wrapped, into the perforated holes.   
“Thanks! Have a good one.” Zac wished the guy that handed him his bag. 

“Ya you too, man.” he didn’t look over at Zac, but his voice was friendly. 

-

The drive to Dave’s house wasn’t long if you counted the miles, but traffic was backed up, and Zac turned the music up in his car, foot completely depressing the brake. Lunch was on the car floor, carefully positioned next to the vent, the conditioned air keeping it cool while they waited for the rest of LA to get off the freeway. “C’moon!” Zac muttered to some woman trying to merge, “No time like the present to find that gas pedal!”

She slammed her brake on, apparently driving two-footed, since she was still going forward. Her car lurched forward over and over and Zac finally zipped around her, almost toppling the bag of sandwiches over. “Fuck, get a move on, lady!!” He rolled his eyes and exited the freeway in hopes the back streets wouldn’t be so tightly packed. They weren’t and he was parking in Dave’s driveway in a matter of moments.   
“Knock knock!!” Zac accompanied his words with the appropriate action and listened for the footsteps that always thumped across the floor like Dave was running across the living room. 

He smiled at the feeling of deja vu, and looked up at Dave, “Happy Birthday!”

Dave looked out the door, and down the couple wooden steps to where Zac was standing. A slow smile crept over his face. “I thought you had forgotten when you didn’t say anyth---hey! I told you I didn’t need you to pick anything up!”

Zac shrugged and took the two steps quickly, planting a kiss on Dave’s mouth. “I wanted to.”

Dave watched him walk in, well, watched his ass walk in.   
The sandwiches and drinks got deposited on the table, “I got everything on yours...hope that’s okay.” Zac started peeling the paper from the sandwiches and went to get two plates.   
What was it about him that made Dave feel so weak in the knees? 

These thoughts continued through their lunch, although he maintained his usual carefree nature. Zac talked about how he was so ready to be done with his current project, and Dave suggested they watch a movie. Not even 20 minutes in, Zac had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep, exhausted from his busy schedule. The lack of conscious companionship forced Dave alone with his thoughts, and he watched the entire movie, end credits and all, with a blank look on his face. 

 

The realization that he was in love with Zac hit him in the face like a dead fish. His heart felt like it was going to stop, and he couldn’t breathe.   
It was one thing to date...or mess around. But he knew that no matter how hard he reeled, or pushed Zac away...he would never get his heart back. It terrified him, to think about Zac controlling his heart that way. To know there was nothing he could do. 

Zac slept peacefully on the couch; one perfectly manicured hand tucked under his gorgeous face. It wasn’t fair...Dave couldn’t help thinking about how perfect he was everytime he looked at him. And it wasn’t just his physical looks...it was everything.   
The way he brought him lunch, even though he didn’t have to. The way he left his glasses on Dave’s nightstand, even though he was embarrassed to let Dave see them. The little things he would say without so much as a glance, that he didn’t realize melted Dave’s heart.   
It was the way he winked at him from across a crowded room, or held onto a hug just a second too long. 

He had already told Zac that he loved him. But it hadn’t felt as real as it felt right now. There had always been that lingering feeling that he could have walked away from it all with only minor emotional damage. But now...he knew if either of them left, he would be devastated. And he was terrified.  
He leaned in to kiss Zac’s mouth, barely brushing it with his lips. Zac always tasted sweet...  
Zac didn’t move, the touch not even registering on his sleeping body. Dave smiled at him, trying to settle the feeling of nausea rising in his stomach. 

Dave knew he just needed a shower. He would take a shower, and all the jittery butterflies in his stomach would just goooo away. Ya, that’s what he would do. He stood up slowly, making sure not to wake Zac up. The shower wasn’t that far, and he tossed all his suffocating clothes in a pile, stepping into the searing water. It felt good, the pain. Something to focus on besides the sickening confusion of how he felt. Like his heart was gone, it didn’t belong to him anymore. It was Zac’s. He found himself holding his hand to his chest, as though truly curious if his heartbeat had disappeared. A slow, steady thud against his heart felt amazingly comforting and he closed his eyes, just feeling the beat. It sped up, working against the heat of the shower, and he pressed his hand harder into it, gritting his teeth as his skin flared red.   
It wasn’t fair...the way he felt. How did he manage to let his heart slip so easily through his fingers? And how did Zac catch it so effortlessly?  
He slid his hands down his torso slowly, eyes still closed, thinking about Zac. His skin had adjusted to the heat, for the most part, and it didn’t take long for his hand to brush against his dick. His breath caught in his throat and his mind instantly cleared. That’s what he needed...  
Just some relief. He pumped a little conditioner into his hand and took a deep breath, running his hand across himself. It felt good enough by itself, but a moan escaped his mouth when an image of Zac’s big blue eyes flashed through his mind. 

Zac sat up, slightly groggy from his nap, hand running across his face. What had woken him up anyway? Some sound probably. His feet hit the carpet softly and a yawn took over his face for a moment. Once the static pressure from his yawn had dissipated, he heard another sound. It was almost like a moan, but too muffled by distance to tell. A curious little walk down the hall brought him to the bathroom and he cracked the door open silently. Steam hit him full in the face and he let a quick breath out his nose against the moist air.   
Distinctive sounds hit his ears at the same time and he smiled, closing the door silently as he walked into the bathroom. His clothes hit the floor and he pulled back the shower curtain quietly.   
Dave had his eyes screwed shut, back pressed against the shower wall, stroking himself down quickly. Zac smiled, stepping in, wondering if Dave would scream when he noticed he was no longer alone. He was able to close the curtain before leaning forward slightly and touching his fingertips to Dave’s rapidly moving arm.   
Dave’s eyes flew open and all the color drained from his face. “Zac!?” the word was more of a moaning question than anything and Zac slid his hand down Dave’s arms. 

“Want some help with that?” Zac’s eyes were fixated on his expression as he replaced Dave’s hand with his own.   
“Ghhh...Zzac!” Dave’s head hit the shower wall with a clunk and Zac smiled.  
“You’re already so hard, Dave...It’s so hot.” Zac’s voice was heated and his hand was strong as he leaned forward, licking Dave’s neck. 

Dave threw his head to the side, exposing his throbbing veins to Zac’s prodding tongue. “Oh Zac...yes. yes. Make me cum.”

Zac smiled against his skin, dragging his teeth quickly down his chest, intentionally snagging on a nipple on his way to his navel. Dave cried out while his body jolted as the nerves in his chest went haywire and Zac’s tongue continued its trail downward. Dave was so lost in the feeling that Zac was giving him that his mind was completely devoid of the previous confusions. He gasped and writhed as Zac slurped around his slick cock, sliding his mouth up and down while his tongue flicked across him with impossible speed.   
“G-god Zac, You’re going to kill me!” he rasped, tensing his entire body into the feeling of Zac’s warm mouth and strong hand.   
Zac’s body shielded Dave from the water, and he let his overexcited mouth drain thick saliva all over Dave’s member. His hand pumped him quickly while his mouth tucked around the tip. His tongue twisted round and round as he sucked him down. He wanted to lose himself in Dave’s cries for more, in his begging for Zac to take him harder. 

Dave gritted his teeth, breathing out of control. His body was overheating and his heart raced to some freakishly excited beat as Zac destroyed him. A sickening skid sound made his body jolt as his foot slid forward. Zac caught him with one free hand and tucked his leg over his shoulder without missing a twirl of his tongue. Dave gratefully rested some of his weight on Zac’s shoulder as he continued to pleasure him. “Oh...Zac that feels so good. Oh god, you’re so good to me.”

Zac pressed his head into Dave’s stomach, controlling his jolting hips as he continued to work him. Dave gasped, he knew he was going to come soon, but it felt so damn good that he didnt’ want it to end. “Ah Ah!! Zac!! Oh god. yes, OH I’m gonna…!!”

Zac pulled his mouth off him quickly, letting the flow of pleasure hit Dave in the stomach. He watched it drip down his lover’s heaving stomach and raised his other hand, smearing it in and around. slicking his torso with his own seed.   
“Z-zac...oh god…” Dave’s voice quivered as much as his muscles and he tried to look down and stand up at the same time. Zac extended his tongue, licking across his stomach, smiling up at him.   
Dave’s eyes widened as words began to his his skin, “Oh Dave...I wish you could taste yourself. How sweet you are…” He kissed down his torso, and down his trembling thighs, finally brushing his feet with tender kisses. The shower covered the tears falling from his eyes as he kissed him slowly, “Every part of you is perfect.” Zac said, the shake of his voice belying his emotion. He looked up, eyes bright blue with tears, “I’ve fallen in love with you, Dave.”

Dave expected his heart to stop, for his brain to freeze. But it didn’t. The words made his own issues fade. He knew his heart was safe with this man, and he would enjoy giving him all the love he had to offer, instead of trying to pull his heart back. “I love you so much, Zac.”

Zac smiled, standing up and washing off his face and mouth. He kissed Dave tenderly once he was done, and looked deep in his eyes. “Happy Birthday, my love”


	6. Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac's carefully constructed facade of manly nonchalance VS Zac's slightly OCD, tender inner ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I did NOT proof read this.....but I wanted to upload it quickly, so I will proofread it in a while, in the meantime, be forgiving of grammar and spelling errors! ^-^ Thanks for reading! You are all the best! Thank you so much for the comments! Keep 'em coming and I will keep the chapters coming!)

Zac munched on his tomato mozzarella salad, carefully pushing aside any piece of raw basil that he deemed too large.   
Dave watched in fascinated disbelief as the gourmet salad was decimated while Zac yammered on about...something. Frankly, he had stopped listening when he realized Zac was almost artistically dismantling the salad into little color coded portions. Dave had finished his own burger and fries several minutes ago, then leaned back in his seat to watch the strange sight before him. 

“Anyway…” Zac sighed and put a perfect ratio of tomato and fresh mozzarella into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

“Ya totally.” Dave said, trying to remember what they had been talking about. God he was tired. He needed to wake up. He needed coffee, or a red bull, or anything but the slow music of the weird bistro Zac had pulled him into. 

“You almost ready to go?” he said suddenly, snapping his eyes open. Shit, he had almost fallen asleep. 

“Mm, sure.” Zac glanced down at his salad, quickly swirling his fork across the remaining food. It had the same effect as twisting a kaleidoscope, and the colors whirled together again. He was pretty full anyway, and Dave looked pretty….bored. “Let’s go.”

\--

Dave stared out the window, watching the sky, the horizon, the buildings that sped by in a blur. 

“You a’ight?” Zac sideglanced his lover, one hand on the wheel, the other on the console between their seats. 

Dave heard that Zac had said something, but didn’t register what. “huh?”

Zac leaned to the side slightly, moving his hand up Dave’s leg and glancing over at him again, letting his eyes linger slightly. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothin’. Just kinda tired I think.”

Zac smiled slightly, “You could come over tonight.”

Dave thought for a moment, “Nah man. I think I’m just gonna head home. Get some sleep, ya know?”

Zac’s hand stopped moving across Dave’s leg, pausing in a mixture of confusion and disappointment. He smiled slightly, “Ya...that’s probably a good idea. Want me to drive you home?”

The shorter man shook his head, “I’m gonna need my car tomorrow, just take me back to your place. I need to get my sunglasses and stuff anyway.”

Zac nodded and swung a u-turn, heading back to his place. “You got it.”  
They had been together for several months now, but it seemed like they couldn’t just...settle into a routine. It always seemed like one or the other of them was busy, and they never had time to just….relax. 

Zac parked in the garage and hit the remote button as he stepped onto the cold concrete. It was always cooler in the garage, and it felt nice. The light was quickly dimming as the door closed, and he tried to make it to the door before it was completely dark. The bulb in his garage opener had burned out a few days ago, and he had yet to fix it. 

The two men walked silently into the house, Dave in front, quickly gathering up his things.   
“Hey you can just leave that stuff here if you want.” Zac said, putting his keys and sunglasses in a bowl. 

“Nah, I don’t need to be leaving my shit all over your house, man.” Dave said with a breathy laugh.   
Zac picked up on the insincerity of his laugh and glanced over at him. He had said there wasn’t anything wrong...that he was just tired; and Zac wanted to believe him. But it was something else. Some strange distraction that seemed to be pulling Dave away. Something that was always in the back of his mind, tugging him in a different direction. Was he distancing himself? Did he just need some sleep? “Hey Dave…”

“What’s up, man?” Dave tugged one of his socks out of the couch, tucking it in his back pocket. How the hell had a sock gotten in the couch?

“Did I do something?”

“No man. I’m just tired, okay?”

Zac blinked. “Okay…”

 

\--

Zac was still confused. It had been several hours since Dave left, and he still couldn’t tell if everything was alright. Finally, he stood up, and grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table, texting a mutual friend. He needed a party, or some company, or dinner, or something. Anything to keep his mind from worrying the problem it was currently attached to. 

A quick conversation had his evening booked. A fun, casual dinner with a couple friends. Perfect. 

\--

 

Zac zipped up his own driveway after dinner, halting in front of the slowly opening garage door, the nose of the car almost touching the rising metal. Oh just hurry up….He needed a faster opener, this was getting ridiculous. While he waited, he glanced over at the neighbors’ house. The woman was outside…getting the mail. He instinctively smiled and raised his hand in a wave. She returned the gesture and he turned back to the door. Open. Finally.   
He let up on the brake and rolled into the garage, the smile completely gone from his face as he parked, exited, locked, and left his car. Keys and wallet in the bowl. Alarm on. TV on.   
He pressed the power button on the remote and the news blared….  
“FUCK.” The noise was deafening and he mashed the VOL - button. He hated the news. Actually, he hated the TV…  
It was everyone else that liked it. It was always on when he grew up...and he just habitually turned it on when he got home. But he hated it.   
“I hate you.” He whispered, glaring at his huge television. “I hate you.”  
The power button felt the wrath growing inside him and the TV blacked out. He squeezed the remote in his hand, just staring at the black tv. A little creak came from the remote and he felt himself starting to shake. The little tremors going through his torso and into his arms like he had too much caffeine.   
In his mind, he threw the remote across the room and it shattered into a hundred, satisfying, pieces. But, in reality, he put it gently on the coffee table and sat on his couch. His couch. The couch that he would sit on with Dave.   
The couch that he would now sit on alone…  
He reached out and straightened the remote. Perfect.   
His eye continued to dart over the ratio of remote to table edge. Was it really perfectly straight? Was it? Was it perfect, Zac?

Perfect like the dinner was supposed to be? It had started perfectly...just a few friends, the normal bullshit questions. “How are you?” “How is work?” “How is Dave?” “Why isn’t Dave here with you?”

He had just wanted some clarification...maybe his friends knew why Dave was acting so weird. After all, they were Dave’s friends too. But the entire conversation had been filled with margaritas and before Zac knew it, they were talking about Dave having a rough time. And how he came to them with questions about Zac. Questions like “is he always so boring?” And “has he always had OCD so bad?” and ‘Should I just leave Zac?”

Suddenly furious, he swiped his hand across the table, sending the remote flying into the wall with an unsatisfying and dull thud. He hated that part of himself. The part that needed everything just so. He tried so hard to keep it hidden. To mask it with a smile or a casual shrug. He knew Dave wouldn’t understand, no one else ever did.   
Why does it have to be a perfect right angle, Zac? Why does there have to be 3 waters in the fridge door, Zac?   
But now it didn’t matter. He leapt off the couch and snatched the remote off the floor and smashed it back onto the table. A perfect angle, perfectly situated between the edge of the table and his coffee table book. He adjusted it and laughed, “haha, no one to care now, is there Zac? You scared him off!” he threw his hands in the air, still laughing, “Scared him off by being boring!”

He walked back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and smashing his palms down on the sides of the marble sink. He looked up at his face. His perfect blue eyes. His perfectly “casual” hair. “Fuck you.” He punched the fake man in the mirror with a deafening crunch. The mirror bounced off his hand and he gritted his teeth, “HE NEVER WANTED YOU ANYWAY!” He screamed, slamming his fist into the mirror with fresh anger. It gave way, spiderwebbing off into a million pieces around his fist. “I HATE YOU!”   
Tears spilled over his lids and he sucked in a shattered breath, bowing his head over the sink, fist still imbedded in the mirror.   
His tears fell into the sink with tiny splashes and his shoulders shook with sobs as he stood there, dejected and broken. “Stupid….”  
He muttered to himself as his crying went from a violent sob into an almost humored whimper. “What was I thinking?..” He pulled his fist out of his destroyed mirror and reached for a tissue. Amazingly, no glass had gotten in his hand, and he dragged the tissue across his nose. No use...his face was a fucking disaster.   
He flipped the water on instead and splashed his puffy face with water. It hadn’t worked, his plan to let Dave in slowly.   
He had thought that Dave was going to accept all his weird quirks. That he didn’t like the macho persona that Zac always wore. At least, that’s what Dave had said…  
But it was obviously a lie. Dave had fallen in love with him while he was every bit the macho man’s man. He wasn’t going to like the hoodie wearing freak that hated TV and tanning. Boring...that’s how Dave had described some of their time together…  
He quickly shed his clothes and tossed them in the hamper when his face washing wasn’t nearly enough. He needed his whole body to be clean. 

After a thorough scrubbing, he tied a towel around his glistening waist and walked out to his bedroom. Catching a glimpse of himself in his floor length mirror made him stop. He took a deep breath, straightening up his posture before looking at the reflection’s face. Bloodshot eyes. Blotchy red face. Great...he had cried so hard that a vessel in his face had blown…  
What the fuck...who cared?   
The AC whirred on, sending a shiver through his still wet body and he yanked the towel from around his waist, quickly drying off the rest of his skin. 

Boring.

The word went through his mind over and over. It played a million times, and every memory he had with Dave was sent through a mental analysis. 

Boring. 

He hung the towel on its hook and walked back to his dresser, pulling out a pair of soft pants.   
Comforting, that’s what they were. He slid into bed and pulled a pillow to his stomach, closing his aching eyes. 

\--

Zac didn’t rise the next day in any better a mood than when he had gone to bed. He didn’t have anything planned, and spent the entire day on his computer, before finally rolling out of bed because his stomach wouldn’t stop growling. A quick shower, a change of clothes, and some food...that’s what he needed. 

So that’s what he got. 

A quick shower.   
A change of clothes.   
Then off to the kitchen. 

His body couldn’t decide if he was angry or sad. He kept feeling like he was going to cry, only to have his gears switch and feel like he was going to kill someone. He started peeling potatoes. No idea what the fuck he was going to make. Something with potatoes. Mashed? He didn't’ know. He would figure it out as he went. Maybe there was some chicken in the fridge still, he could warm it up on the ----what was that sound?

Zac heard the door open. Then close. A familiar snap of Dave’s sunglasses closing.   
Dave had walked in. Zac didn’t move a muscle after he glanced over the counter, the half peeled potato still in his hand. Fuck he was angry. His teeth ached from his gritting, and he watched Dave walk in. A bright smile from Dave did nothing to soften the steely look on Zac’s face and the shorter male quickly realized that something was wrong. “What is it?”

Zac refused to move. He just stared at him, his cold blue eyes glaring through his soul. Dave squirmed...it was uncanny and it make him chuckle nervously, “C’mon man, you’re freakin’ me out.” He set the wine on the counter and tried another smile. 

Zac couldn’t believe he was being so happy go lucky. He obviously thought that Zac was oblivious to everything he had said. He had no idea how badly he had hurt Zac’s fragile and over sensitive ego. But would he even have cared?   
Anger boiled over inside him and he threw his arm behind his head. flinging it forward as hard as he could. The half shorn potato flew through the air, right at Dave’s torso, hitting him square in the shoulder. “HOLY FUCK!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Dave spun around at the force of the hit, his hand flying to his now bruised shoulder. “What the FUCK???”

Zac snarled and darted around the corner, grabbing a flour sack towel from the counter on his way toward Dave. 

“What the fuck, man?? What is wrong with you, that shit hu----” Dave realized that Zac wasn’t messing around, and was still coming after him. “Oh shit.”   
Dave turned as quickly as he could and tried to dart down the hall. What the hell had gotten into Zac??? He hadn’t gotten more than two steps down the hall when he felt Zac’s hand grab his hair and his feet flew out in front of him. The ceiling was suddenly the only think in his line of vision and he yelped when his back hit the ground. “SHIT! Zac stop!!”

Zac quickly straddled his fallen companion and whipped the towel around Dave’s mouth in a quick gag. He tied it viciously behind Dave’s head, yanking out some stray hairs when he wrenched the damp towel into a tight knot. “Is this what you want????” Zac snarled. “Is this boring??!” 

Dave’s eyes widened and he tried to shove the larger man off him. “MMMPHmM!!!” He couldn’t get out any words through the white cotton, and he just focused on trying to get to his feet. What the hell was Zac talking about?   
He would have thought it was some kind of role play, but….There was something in Zac’s eye...something wicked. Zac wasn’t that good of an actor. 

Dave struggled hard to get away but Zac caught his wrists in his hands and slammed them against the wooden floor in a vice grip. “Hold still!” he seethed, “You can’t just get away with talking behind my back like that, you little brat.” 

Dave pushed his tongue frantically against his gag. It was starting to dry his mouth out, at the same time as saliva was beginning to stream down his jawbone. Zac was still straddling his thighs, and he couldn’t get a good enough angle to kick free. All he had were his arms, and Zac was holding them so tightly that he knew he would have bruises. Suddenly, Zac wasn’t on him anymore. He was standing up. He was bending over to snatch Dave’s leg. No! Dave tried to kick against his suddenly maniacal boyfriend with his newly freed legs, but Zac caught it as easily as if he had just placed it in his hand. Zac yanked his ankle up hard, making Dave’s shoulders and head hit the floor again. He started dragging him down the hall, not listening to any sound that Dave may have made. Dave struggled as hard as he could, but just succeeded in bruising his shoulders before he decided to focus his energy on getting the fucking gag off. It came off with a little pressure and he sucked in a breath. “Zac!! What the fuck are you doing??” he shouted as he skidded across the floor toward Zac’s bedroom. “What is this shit about?”

Zac yanked him through the door and hauled him to his feet, shoving him on the bed. Dave would have been having fun if Zac weren’t looking so much like a crazed murderer, and it scared him.   
“Zac! Answer me!” he yelped when he hit the headboard and Zac lept over the foot of the bed, quickly crawling over him before he could regain his bearing.   
He pressed a harsh kiss into Dave’s mouth and yanked his hands over his head again.   
Zac had attached some straps to the posts of his bed earlier in the week, with the intention of asking Dave if he wanted to try out a little bondage. But that was before Dave had called him boring, so now he was just going to make him...he didn’t care if Dave wanted to or not. If Dave wanted him to ‘take care of himself’ then he was going to. The straps were incredibly easy to use and he snapped one around Dave’s wrist before the smaller man ever knew what was going on. “Whoa whoa, dude what are you doing??” Dave pulled his other arm as tightly as he could away from the other strap and looked up at Zac, “Man, no. I’m claustrophobic!”

“Shut up.” Zac snarled, yanking his arm toward the strap and snapping it around him.   
The sickening clunk of metal locking together sank Dave’s stomach and he started to panic. “No. no dude, stop this!” He twisted his body around and he wrenched on the bonds. 

Zac watched him struggle, his own anger dissipating as he witnessed the genuine terror. He had been incredibly hurt a minute ago, and he had wanted to inflict some harm on his lover...it was wrong, but he wanted Dave to know how much he had hurt him. How capable he was of destroying him forever.

“Stop…” he whispered calmly, putting a hand on Dave’s knee, suddenly not wanting to do any of that, “Stop…”

Dave paused his violent struggling and his *watery* eyes pleaded up at Zac. 

Tears welled up in Zac’s throat and he put a hand over his own mouth, “I loved you.” he choked out.  
“What?” Dave’s brow furrowed. Such all encompassing confusion washed over him that he forgot about the bonds and just leaned forward as much as they would allow. “Dude, what are you talking about?” His voice rang true with *pleas*

“I loved you and you just fucked with me.” 

Dave was confused and sort of hurt by the comment, but Zac was still talking, and he knew if he was gonna get to the bottom of the *issue* then he was going to have to stay quiet and let Zac continue. 

“You tell me that you love me one minute, and that I can be myself...and then, then, then.” He stuttered over the word as he tried to get his emotions under control, “You just go and say that I am b-boring. And that you don’t want to “deal with my emotions”.” He exaggerated the quotation marks with his fingers before going back to his rant, “You said you loved me….” 

Dave shook his head quickly, “Who the fuck told you that?”

“WHO CARES WHO TOLD ME?? YOU SAID IT!”

Dave’s chin quivered and he tried to sit up against the bonds. They were infuriatingly tight and what could have originally been constructed as a calm sentence came out as a burst of anger and frustration, “I was scared!!! I was fucking terrified to love you!” He shouted, yanking on the straps, creaking the headboard, “I was trying to figure out what the fuck I wanted from you, Zac!”

Zac looked down at the floor, tears rolling down his nose and splashing into a tiny puddle. He felt beat up. Like his emotions had taken him on a rollercoaster and dumped him off right at the top. 

 

“I know I shouldn’t have said that shit, But….” Dave continued, “I was scared, and trying to work through it. And I did...And I love you. I do.”

Zac glanced up. He so desperately wanted to believe him. He wanted to be the person Dave wanted. The person Dave NEEDED. A flush rose in his cheeks as the embarrassment of the situation grew. Zac reached forward calmly, unsnapping one of Dave’s numb wrists from its bondage before walking over to the other side and repeating the freeing motion. 

Dave rubbed his wrists quietly while he sat up in the middle of the bed. He scooted over, patting the place he had just vacated, and Zac accepted the invitation.   
“Hey Zac, man….you gotta believe that I do love you, okay? Otherwise this shit isn’t gonna work…”

Zac nodded, still looking down. He knew he had been a fool. Dave had always been willing to love him, and he was the one that had been too scared to believe him. “I’m sorry…”

Dave twisted his body around, kneeling in front of his despairing lover. Their noses touched when Dave leaned forward and they both smiled slightly at the ticklish display of affection. “Hey…” Dave looked up, catching Zac’s scared gaze with his own tender eyes, “Don’t believe anything that your brain says about me not loving you.” He pushed Zac gently back into the bed, the exact place he had been laying a moment before. “Okay?”

Zac lay back against his pillows, nodding, still on the brink of tears from his previous outburst of emotion. Dave kissed him tenderly, cupping his face, and running his hands down his neck. Down his shoulders and arms, and finally intertwining their fingers. Zac melted against the bed under his touch and kiss, letting Dave pull his arms out to the side and continue to kiss him. He just wanted to forget what had happened. To shed the embarrassment and confusion of the situation and move on. Something cold wrapped around his wrist and his eyes opened quickly, darting over to his left wrist. 

snap

Too late. 

Dave smiled softly at him and swiftly snapped the other bond around Zac’s second wrist. “You’re mine now, Zac.”

Zac sucked in an involuntary gasp and yanked his arm hard. Too late. 

Dave sat on the bed next to him, a little smirk on his face. 

“What are you smiling about?” Zac said, still pulling on his bonds. The realization that he COULDN’T get away was overwhelming. He was stuck here...and there was no way he could get free unless Dave helped him.   
“Let me go, Dave...please.”

“No.”

His eyes widened at the definite answer. Although the tone wasn’t menacing, there was no room for argument. “Dave I’m sorry.”

Dave smiled and opened the only fastened button on Zac’s polo. Zac couldn’t help his breathing quickening as Dave intentionally caressed his fingertips across the small patch of exposed skin on his chest. 

Dave stood up after surveying him for a moment and walked out of the room without explanation. 

Great. You’ve fucked it up now, Efron...You’re stuck here and he just left. Shit…..

He leaned forward slightly, trying to see out the door...no good. It wasn’t any use to try and see, the door had swung shut slightly so he just lay back, staring at the ceiling. What was he gonna do? He was tied up. 

A soft padding from the hall made him look back up, and Dave walked back in. The expression on his face hadn’t changed, but his clothes had. His feet were bare, and leaving moist little footprints in bedroom carpet. 

“Had to wash my feet.” Dave said, matter-of-factly. 

The suggestion made Zac gulp, “W-why?”

Dave stayed uncharacteristically quiet as he walked to the end of the bed and put a hand on Zac’s shoe. He unlaced it slowly, loosening the laces so that the tiniest tug made them slip off his feet. The shoes fell to the floor as Dave looked into Zac’s eyes. “You’re mine, Zac.”

Zac swallowed desperately. His mouth was completely dry, and it was getting worse as Dave teased his socks off. One of his warm hands slipped up the leg of Zac’s jeans, sending a ticklish shiver through the left side of his body. “Ah!” He couldn’t help a little gasp. 

“You can struggle….if you want. But you’re not going anywhere.” He ran a single fingernail up the middle of Zac’s naked foot, and Zac jolted at the feeling. “oohh...so your feet are sensitive too…” Dave chuckled wickedly, continuing to touch him. 

Zac arched his back at the feeling, using the bonds as leverage, instead of fighting them. The feeling electrified his whole body, and the bonds just intensified the entire experience. 

“All your pleasure...belongs to me now. Zac.” Dave wrapped his hands around each of Zac’s feet, running his thumbs up his arches. While Zac had his neck arched Dave dipped his head down, licking his tongue across the top of Zac’s perfectly tan foot. He stopped when he reached his ankle bone, swirling his tongue around the slightly protruding bone. 

“Ah!” Zac twisted his head back on the pillow, curling his toes and trying not to move away . Oh how he wanted it. His body craved the touch, his heart needed the reaffirmation of love, and his desire longed to be satisfied. But the touch was almost unbearable. It felt so good that he wanted to move away.   
Without meaning to, he pulled his leg up, bending at the knee, “D-dave...st-op…”

Dave wrapped a hand around Zac’s ankle, steadily straightening his leg out. He had spied another strap peeking out from the sheets and he quickly laced Zac’s ankle, pulling him taunt against the mattress. “You’re not going anywhere, Zac.” 

Zac sucked in a long breath, craning his neck to see what his uncannily calm lover was doing. Dave wrapped his mouth around the top of Zac’s foot, pressing his tongue between the constantly strained tendons.   
Zac’s eyes widened and his neck started to ache as he tried to see. It was unbelievable, how did Dave know exactly how to touch him? “Ah!! Dave! Please!” He whimpered, letting his head flop back into the bed. “Please!”

Dave chuckled into his skin and Zac felt him moving around. His mouth released his foot with a soft, wet pop. Dave walked around to the side of the bed and lifted Zac’s head, placing a pillow behind it. “Watch me, Zac. Watch what I’m going to do to you.” His voice was low, and sent a shiver through Zac’s body. “W-what are you going to do?”

Dave walked back to the end of the bed, looking deep into Zac’s eyes, “Shhh…”  
He ran his hands lightly up Zac’s legs until he had to bend to reach further. It didn’t hinder him at all, and he slowly crawled over the bed, straddling Zac’s knees. He kept eye contact with Zac as long as he was moving, until he found a comfortable position on Zac’s legs. Somewhere with perfect access…  
He smiled, biting his lip slightly and let his eyes go half-lidded. Zac looked like a cocktail of nervousness and elation; perfect, exactly how Dave wanted him. He put his hands on Zac’s waistband, trailing his longs fingers across Zac’s belt. undoing it smoothly and tracing the seams of Zac’s expensive jeans. They were already tight, and Zac wasn’t doing much to halt the growing pressure under them. The ticklish pressure that Dave’s fingertip offered made Zac grit his teeth. The bonds were starting to make him feel confined and he pulled on them slightly. “Untie me, Dave.” He said, breathlessly. 

Dave grabbed the zipper pull between his thumb and forefinger, tugging it slowly while he glanced innocently at Zac, “Why?”

“I want you.”

Dave ignored the request, but smiled at the answer, finishing undoing the zipper. “How much did these pants cost?”

Zac furrowed his brow slightly at the change of topic and glanced down. “Uhh...I don’t remember…”

“A lot?” Dave reached a hand behind his own back and tucked his hand in his back pocket. His fingers wrapped around the cold surface of his pocketknife. It wasn’t very big, or intimidating, but it didn’t need to be. He pulled it out, flipping the blade open in front of Zac’s line of sight. 

“W-what are you doing with that?” Zac looked slightly worried and Dave felt him try to sit up. 

“Did they cost a lot?”

“Y-ya...I think so. Probably.”

“Probably?” haha, of course they cost a lot. Dave looked down at the tight fabric, looking for a good entry. The idea that came to mind made him smile slightly and he lowered the knife to the end of the zipper. Zac gasped and squirmed a little, “D-Dave! No...what are you doing?”

“Shhh….Zac. Don’t wiggle around, or…..well, you know what happens.” 

Zac’s eyes widened as the little, but incredibly sharp, knife sliced across his pants, from zipper to hip. Dave twisted the blade and went to work on the other side, making symetrical cuts until the entire front of Zac’s jeans were filleted, and lay open on the bed. Dave moved his attention to the polo still covering Zac’s torso, and it met a similar fate. Dave dipped his head down once more, covering Zac’s trembling body with long, lingering kisses. He kissed down until he reached Zac’s hips, then sat up, tucking his fingers under the leg of Zac’s jeans, sliding the knife under the fabric and slicing it away from the thigh to the ankle on his free leg. He tossed the knife on the nightstand and licked his lips in anticipation, his hungry eyes wandering over Zac’s restrained body. It only took a single quick motion for him to be on his feet, standing over Zac. He yanked the shredded jeans out from under Zac, tossing the mangled material over Zac’s bound leg and dropped back to his knees. “You’re trembling, Zac.” His voice held good humor, and a low tone that Zac wasn’t used to. “I like seeing you unsure of yourself. Seeing you bound.”

Zac shivered and tried to readjust himself against the mattress, throat too dry to say anything. God he was so turned on, what was wrong with him? The complete submission he felt was taking over his whole consciousness and he still struggled with it; if only slightly.   
Dave still knelt in front of him, watching the looks flash across Zac’s face. Looks of concern, of pleasure, of shame, and lust. Dave bit his lip again, putting his hands on his own belt. “I think you wanted this all along, Zac.” 

Zac swallowed, trying anything to rehydrate his mouth. 

“You wanted to be taken over.” Dave slowly unzipped his own pants, pulling them down over his ass slowly, seductively. “Wanted me to tie you down.” 

Zac squirmed at the discomfort in his growing lust. He watched every muscle Dave moved. Every slow stretch of his neck, every nibble of his lip, and the fucking slow teasing of his stripping.   
Dave let out a breathy moan as he slipped his pants all the way down his thighs, even managing a blush as he slipped a hand beneath the soft cotton of his briefs. “Ohhh, Zac..” he moaned, slipping his hand over his own cock, “I want you so bad…”

Zac’s heart was going to kill him. The blood pumped visibly through his neck, and his chest pounded as he watched the scene before him. 

Dave pulled himself out of his briefs, rising upright instead of sitting on his feet. He stroked himself slowly as Zac watched, “Don’t you want to touch me?” Dave moved forward slightly, his voice hot and smooth as he moved over Zac’s body, hardly touching him until he got close enough to whisper in Zac’s ear, “Don’t you want me inside you, Zac?”

A strangled moan escaped Zac and Dave smiled, licking across his earlobe, “Don’t you want to scream for me?”

Zac bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. He wanted it so bad, his body ached for it. But how could he say yes? How could he? 

“Don’t you want me, Zac?” Dave leaned back teasingly, “Should I keep touching myself? Or should I touch you?”

“P-please….” Zac’s voice had devolved into a whimper. 

Dave put two fingers into his own mouth, licking them quickly with his dripping tongue and reached deep between Zac’s legs. Zac’s body didn’t wait to be told to stop, and his legs spread before he could stop them. Dave smiled and prodded at him softly, “Can you feel me, Zac?”

Zac whimpered softly, a small nod serving as his answer. He wanted to tell Dave to stop. to untie him….didn’t he? Didn’t he want to be in control? He always was…

Dave only teased him a moment before sliding a finger inside. 

“Nnnnnngh….” Zac’s eyes rolled back and he tried to swallow again, this time a little more successfully as Dave pressed and stretched him. It felt so weird….so….good. He knew Dave had slipped another finger in him, and he felt lips on his stomach. “Oh god, you’re so hot, Zac.” The murmured words stuck on his skin and he took a long, satisfying breath, relaxing into the pleasure.   
All at once, he felt the mouth move away from his skin and a sudden loss within his insides. “Nnno...Dave, ah!” he arched his back slightly and his eyes flew open when he felt Dave’s hands on each of his asscheeks, and something hot pressed against his entrance. “Dave??” he looked up just in time to see a smile on Dave’s face before he slammed his eyes shut against the feeling of being entered.   
Dave rocked his hips forward slowly. He had prepared Zac enough to not damage him, but he was still so tight...so amazingly, wonderfully tight. “Oh Zac!” He couldn’t help crying out when he slid all the way in.   
Zac strained at the sensations rising in his body. ‘Yes, this is exactly what I want’ Vs. ‘No I shouldn’t want this’, was the eternal story in his mind until Dave hit him perfectly inside and his mind was erased of everything but pleasure. His mind went white hot and he heard himself crying and moaning under Dave’s excruciatingly amazing touch. His cock hit him perfectly inside, stretching him until he thought he was going to burst, sliding across his sensitive insides until Zac wanted to scream. 

Dave clutched the sheets, thrusting harder and harder into his willing lover. He glanced down, and caught Zac’s throbbing erection in a sweaty hand. He felt the other man lurch forward when he touched him firmly. It didn’t take long, or many strokes for Zac to begin to writhe under him. He was muttering something incomprehensible, and Dave didn’t even try to focus on it. He just wanted Zac to finish before he did. He wanted to see that look of complete elation on his lover’s face. To erase all the memories of him crying. Of how Dave had hurt him...He wanted it to go away. 

He could feel the pleasure rising within him, numbing his whole body as he drove himself deeper and deeper into Zac, and continued stroking him to the hurried rhythm he had created. Oh God, he wasn’t going to make it….He wasn’t going to make it until Zac finished….he couldn’t. 

Zac felt something hot shoot inside him and he gasped. It almost felt like pain, and he opened his eyes, watching Dave’s orgasm peak. The sounds of his lover gasping for breath as his hips thrust forward with such speed that it almost felt like he was vibrating, pushed Zac over the edge. His seed filled Dave’s trembling hand and his scream filled his *hot?* bedroom. 

Dave’s hand dripped with Zac’s hot seed and he looked down at his face. His eyes were always so much more blue after sex...it was incredible. He raised his slippery, wet hand between them, and a vindictive smile made Zac’s eyes widen again. Zac knew how many times he had rubbed his cum in Dave’s face….and now here he was...tied up, and Dave had a wholllllllllle handfull. 

Dave slowly reached out for Zac’s face before sitting up straight and licking his lips. Then his hand. 

Zac held his breath, watching Dave run his tongue all over his wet hand. Slurping and sucking at the evidence of Zac’s pleasure. When he was done, he leaned forward and kissed Zac with his wet mouth, running his tongue along the inside of Zac’s dry mouth, moistening him. He pulled back slowly, looking him over and settling on his bright blue eyes. “I love you, Zac.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Come come, Kitty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months down the road: 
> 
> Dave wonders if Zac wants to go to a kink club. And the question is answered....does Dave really have a cat fetish? "-" This is the chapter that made me change my rating from Mature to Explicit. Hope you all like it! And thank you for your patience!!!!! (I know it took me way too long to upload.)

3 months later:  
\----

“Want to go to Midnight Cafe with me tomorrow?” 

Zac turned from his book to look Dave in the eye, “Isn’t it Friday?” 

A tiny flush took over Dave’s perfect complexion, “So?”

“Fetish Friday, at that crazy club. You sure you want to try and swing that?”

Dave took another sip of his smoothie before answering. He knew it was going to be crazy. Midnight Cafe took up 3 floors, a quarter of a block, and was well known for being the place to go when you wanted to have a good time. Even if you limped away, you would eventually smile at the memories. Boasting everything from a Shadow Dancing stage, to the best bartenders in town, the huge club was an open-minded melting pot of high class ideas and filthy realism. Dave knew the club was tame during the week, a place where you could go with your best friends and dance the night away to a variety of pulse altering DJs. But during the weekend, the club that posed as a coffee shop during the day, would come to life. Freaks trickled in from the edges of reality to get a great drink and go home with someone that fate deemed compatible. The owners had an “anything goes” attitude when it came to Fetish Friday, and Dave knew there would be people in fullbody latex, sitting next to people that just got off work and came in a suit or some scrubs. No one cared, and somehow, it worked. 

“Well we wouldn’t really have to go crazy. I mean, it’s not like you HAVE to dress up like catwoman to get in the door, ya know?” Dave let out a quick laugh and tried to gauge what Zac’s true thoughts were. 

Zac was still twisted around in his seat, holding his book and trying to imagine himself in his club gear at Midnight Cafe on Friday night. Somehow, he knew his regular suits weren’t going to be appropriate. No matter how “Okay” it would be, he couldn’t help thinking that maybe he should just save that look for the rest of the week. He thought of the box sitting in his closet and let a smile whisper onto his face. 

“What?? Why are you smilin’?” Dave’s brows furrowed. 

“Nothin’. Ya, sure, let’s go.” 

Dave’s eyes instantly brightened and his smile returned, “Really? Cool.” 

\--

Zac opened his closet door, pushing a few jackets away to get to the box he had hidden in his closet. It looked like a normal clothing box. The flimsy white cardboard that dress shirts came in. He put it on his bed and tugged the lid off.  
The unused article was still perfectly placed in the box, folded gently and tucked away. He grasped it by the shoulders and held it up, forcing it to unfurl before him. Black latex unrolled all the way to the floor and he took a deep breath, tossing it on the bed and heading back to the closet for another box. “Cat ears and a fucking tail...what has come over you, Efron?” He voiced his opinion aloud to his empty bedroom and lay each article of gear on the bed. 

-

Zac looked at the time. Dave was supposed to pick him up in 30 minutes. He redirected his gaze to the mirror. His perfect body was made even shinier with the addition of fullbody latex, and he held the cat mask in one hand, wondering if he could get it into the club without Dave noticing. He pulled a suit over his latex and made sure the tail tucked down one of his legs. A long look in the mirror ensured everything was perfect, and he managed to roll the mask small enough to fit in his coat pocket. Good thing it was cold, and his overcoat wasn’t going to be frowned on. He patted the other pocket to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, and once satisfied, headed outside to wait for Dave.  
Perfect hair must have also meant perfect timing, because he could see Dave’s car zipping up the street. He flashed a smile and held up a hand, quirking his fingers in a little wave. 

\--

Dave smiled and threw the car into gear, “You look great.” 

Zac sat, slightly uncomfortable at the strange sensation of the fullbody suit. “So do you.” he leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Dave’s cheek, and then buckled up to enjoy the ride to the club. 

\--

As suspected, the club was packed. Inappropriate outfits and lewd people swarmed around the couple as they tried to make their way to the bar. They finally made it, pushing a woman dressed as a goldfish to the side so they could see the bartender. 

“What can I get you gents” The bartender asked, a genuine smile on his face.

Zac put a hand on Dave’s shoulder, pulling him over to tell him he was headed to the bathroom. “Be back in a sec. Order something for me.” 

Dave nodded and turned to the bartender, “Give me something pink…”

The bartender chuckled and nodded, “Pink, gottcha.” A show of bottles flew through the air and in a matter of moments, Dave was sipping something that looked like it belonged in My Little Pony. He downed a couple shots between sips and listened to the music, waiting for Zac. The DJ was playing some mutated version of Sugar Rush. Dave could have sworn it was a woman that had sang the song originally, but now it was man, and it would have made Dave feel odd enough even if he hadn’t felt something pawing at his asscheeks. His eyes flew open and he whirled around, looking his would-be-molester in the eye….Well, tried to. He was wearing a cat mask…  
Cat ears…  
He had everything. Dave gulped and took a step back, his eyes still huge. Where the hell was Zac??  
The cat man smiled and slowly stood up, hands on Dave’s heaving chest and digging his claws through his thin dress shirt. 

“Meow.” 

Dave’s eyes narrowed slightly and his jaw dropped. “Z...Zac??!”

Zac licked Dave’s cheek and dropped back down to his knees. Dave blushed at the sound of the bell dangling from his collar. Somehow the gentle tinkling sounded dirty, and he desperately tried not to blush too hard. Zac put something in Dave’s hand and he instinctively gripped it before glancing down at it. 

A leash. 

He was holding his lover’s leash. Jesus…

He blushed harder and tried not to giggle nervously as Zac pulled him out to the dance floor. It wasn’t every day that he was pulled out to dance by a Neko. And he liked it. 

\--

Zac danced around him like a cat in heat. Twisting and turning and sliding his hands in the most inappropriate places. The shots that kept ending up in Dave’s hand were starting to make his head spin, and he found himself caught up in the game. The skintight suit hugged Zac’s body like it had been sprayed on and through his alcohol glazed eyes, he would have sworn that Zac’s tail and ears were real. Zac’s pupils were slitted like a cat’s and his teeth looked pointed. Hallucination and reality were bleeding together in his all encompassing fantasy, but he couldn’t have cared less. Before he knew what had happened, he was walking in Zac’s front door, being pushed into the bedroom and watching Zac jump up on the bed. He hit the mattress, bounced, and landed on his back, arms curled in front of him like a playful kitten. 

“What a pretty kitty you are.” Dave had fully embraced the idea of their game, and chuckled at the adorable pose. Zac flipped onto his stomach, stretching an arm out to paw at Dave. “mew mew.” 

Dave continued to look down at him, not being able to help smiling a little. He could feel the alcohol running through his veins, and his head felt light and warm as he slipped out of his suit jacket. Zac hooked a finger in Dave’s belt and pulled him toward the bed, “Mrrrrow.” his lustful cat sounds made Dave’s skin tingle and he didn’t put up any fuss as Zac unfastened his pants and pushed them to the floor. His tight dress shirt hung limply, as though it too wanted to be shed.  
Zac’s body slinked off the bed and he landed silently on the ground, one sexy limb at a time. He kept his body close to the ground and looked up at Dave with half lidded eyes, licking his lips slowly and crawling toward Dave. He raised up on his knees, hands high over his head and ran his bent fingers down Dave’s chest, kissing the front of his boxers and pressing his chest into Dave’s thighs.  
Dave’s heartbeat sped up instantly and he put his hands on Zac’s shoulders, one hand moving to fondle the collar around his neck. The leash ended up in his hand and he wrapped it around his palm, pulling on it slightly. Zac moaned at the pressure and looked up to catch Dave’s eye. His blue eyes were even bigger than normal and the submissive look he gave was overwhelming. His tongue flicked across the cotton of Dave’s undershorts and he never broke eye contact. Zac tugged on the ends of his boxers, tugging them off slowly and catching the tip of Dave’s newly freed cock in his mouth. Dave gasped louder than he meant to and his hands flew to cover his mouth. The swift movement yanked the leash attached to Zac and he coughed around Dave. 

“mmmmmmm!” Dave instantly released the unintentional pressure on Zac’s neck and furrowed his brow. 

Zac smiled and wrapped a hand around Dave’s erection, steadying him so he could take him deeper in his mouth. He maintained eye contact as his tongue swirled around Dave and he drank in the fervored, almost pained, looks that Dave gave him. He slid his tongue up and down Dave, slicking him so he could twist his hand easily around Dave’s ever hardening cock. 

Dave clenched the leash. Oh god, his legs were going to give out. He was going to pass out if Zac continued pumping him…”Oh God.” he moaned. “oh Please, Zac, you’re going to kill me.” 

Zac moaned around him, vibrating the tip of Dave’s cock and making him cry out. “Ah!! oh yes.” 

Zac smiled a bit, pulling off him and sitting on the floor. Dave yelped and his eyes flew open, “z-zac??!!” 

Zac flipped over to his stomach, tucking his knees under him and arching his back slightly. He looked over his shoulder and purred. He knew the damn suit unzipped at the crotch, a feature he hadn’t been fond of when he bought it, but was happy about now. 

“Come on, Master. You know you want me, it’s not wrong.” 

Dave’s eyes widened even further and his body shivered. Master?? Zac’s exquisite body was waiting. It was crouched in front of him in perfect feline position, his round ass swaying from side to side, tempting him. 

“Mmmasterrr….” Zac’s voice was increasingly hungry and his shoulders sank toward the ground a little, enticing Dave even more than he already had been. Dave went slowly down on one knee, still holding the leash. He could see the zipper...it started just under the base of the ‘tail’. How lewd…  
He put his hand forward, leaning toward Zac and his hungry sounds, blushing when he reached under the tail and grasped the zipper pull with two fingers. The zipper was soft and didn’t seem like it was going to pose a threat to anything….sensitive. A relief, even to his drunken mind. He tugged on it and Zac let out a pleased noise. He unzipped Zac slowly, exposing him while he tried to keep his breathing under control. His own member was starting to feel neglected, but he wanted so badly to make Zac squeal first.  
Zac let his knees slide apart slowly, spreading his legs and biting his lip. He looked back over his shoulder, watching Dave’s wide eyed fixation. It pleased Zac, the fantasy he had created, and he was deeply happy that Dave was enjoying it.  
The shorter man finished with the zipper just before Zac’s genitals were free and spread the pieces of latex to the side, planting a light kiss on Zac’s asscheek. “Ohmygod…” he muttered, licking across the taunt, rounded flesh, “How do you have such a perfect butt?” 

Zac chuckled at the childish term and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. The moist muscle pressed against his tensed cheek, sending tingles through his flesh and into his brain. “D-dave…” his voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper, and they had barely started. Why did Dave have to start with his butt? It was so sensitive and Dave knew that...the fucker.  
Dave’s tongue continued to explore, and he reached forward, pressing on the back of Zac’s neck. He let his face press into the pillows and Dave licked toward his other cheek, pausing a moment. All the pressure lifted from Zac’s neck and two hands rested on his ass, parting him slightly. There was a slight hesitation, and a tremble in Zac before Dave dipped his head forward slightly. Zac sucked in a breath through his teeth when Dave’s hot tongue touched him. He could feel the hesitation in Dave’s tongue, but only for a moment, then the overwhelming sense of being licked in such a private place took him over. The pleasure of it made him sink even further into the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to moan too loudly. It felt so...strange. “Ah!” Dave’s tongue sank into him, gently pushing him open. Preparing him.  
Dave’s hands slipped under the suit, holding him open even when his body tried to tense up.  
Slipping a finger into him when his tongue couldn’t get deep enough. The change in pressure made Zac moan.

“Good Kitty…” Dave knelt behind him, a finger still probing inside him, “Good boy, you like that don’t you?” 

Zac moaned softly in response, his ears full of the wet noises Dave was making inside him. Dave reached between Zac’s legs, trailing his fingers across his balls lightly. The feeling was wickedly ticklish, and Zac bit back a gasp. 

“Good kitty....” Dave’s tone sounded amused, he was obviously enjoying watching Zac, and continued fondling him. He barely touched him, continuing the tickling feelings across him, moving across his cock, teasing him. Dipping back down, he remoistened his finger and pressed harder into his neko lover. The suit was still containing his erection, and Dave’s hand tickling him was about to send him into orbit.  
“Please, Master…” 

“Please what?” Dave pressed another finger in, parting him further, “What does kitty want?” 

Zac’s whole face flushed and he looked back at Dave, eyes wide and pleading. 

“What does kitty want?” Dave smiled, pressing his hand against Zac’s restrained cock, and pulling away just when Zac started to lean into it.  
Zac watched Dave pull his fingers out and wrap around his own cock, pumping himself slowly. What a tease…”Does kitty want this?”  
-  
Zac nodded slowly and his tongue flicked across his lips. A hungry sound escaped him again and Dave leaned forward, still holding himself. His other hand suddenly dug into Zac’s back, clawing him harshly and making Zac jump at the pain. “Ah!!!” 

Dave chuckled and grabbed the leash, yanking it back so Zac was forced to follow it. Forced to take him suddenly. He knew he had prepared Zac enough that he wouldn’t be damaged, and the shock of it was all he needed. Zac yelped when Dave entered him, grasping the sheets and trying to lift his body upright. 

“Naughty kitty, stay down.” Dave jolted forward, yanking the leash toward the mattress and keeping Zac bent in front of him. Zac was so tight. The startling nature of his entry had ensured that. So warm.  
His face screwed up and he lay his chest over Zac’s beautiful back, resting his head on Zac’s shoulder for an instant before thrusting hard into him again. He was so drunk and Zac had been playing him all night. “Oh god you feel so good…” Dave’s body vibrated with pleasure as he thrust hard into his lover, knowing he only had a couple minutes in him.  
He rode Zac hard, giving little thought to how Zac wanted it. Or how close he was to the edge of pleasure and elation. As he predicted, a moment later, he came inside Zac with a groan, only realizing after his body had relaxed that his teeth were clamped around Zac’s shoulder meat. 

Zac cried out repeatedly. First when Dave mauled his back with his nails. Then when he forced himself into him. And when he clamped his teeth around Zac’s shoulder and came inside him.  
He couldn’t believe it was over. His body screamed for release. He wanted more, and Dave was starting to sit up. No..he was already off the bed, standing beside it, and leaving Zac numb-legged and bent in half on the bed. 

He could feel cum leaking out of him and down his leg, and he whipped his head around to look at Dave. 

Dave smiled wickedly, surveying every inch of Zac’s neglected body. Ass in the air. Leaking Dave’s seed. An unsatisfied, pissed, thirsty look on his pretty face. Latex suit filleted open on one side and bulging on the other. “You’re a neglected little kitty, aren’t you?” 

Zac’s eyes narrowed and he tried to sit up, but his leash had gotten tucked around his arms and he lurched forward, hitting his face on the headboard. “GAH!” 

Dave laughed and shoved his side, sending him sprawling onto his back; batting angrily at the pillows that tumbled around his head when the mattress bounced. Dave laughed wholeheartedly and leapt next to him, quickly undoing the rest of the zipper and watching Zac tumble from his latex prison.  
Zac’s scream filled the room when Dave’s huge mouth enveloped his cock and sucked hard on him. His hand flew down to grab his lover’s hair, and he tried to yank him off. “Ah! Dave! Oh not so hard!!” It was so deliciously painful, and he almost wondered why he was bothering with the protest. Unfortunately, Dave complied and pulled off of him, letting him fall again. “AAAAAHH!!!!! CHRIST!!!!” Zac shouted and tried to sit up again, but Dave pushed him back down, slicking his hand across his dick with the other hand, able to watch Zac’s face as he pumped him hard.  
Zac’s confused body couldn’t take it anymore, and he couldn’t contain his shouts and gasps as Dave worked him perfectly. A trail of saliva running from Dave’s mouth to his rapidly moving hand every time he needed new lubrication. 

Zac writhed under him, his head fuzzy with pleasure, his body hot with the promise of release. “Ah ah! Dave, please!” Oh god, if Dave stopped now he was going to rip him apart. “Plea--a! Oh my god, don’t stop!”  
Dave smiled and squeezed him harder, watching the beautiful look that took over his face as he came hard into his hand. He caught the entire load in his hand, and continued working Zac past the point of his climax, forcing every last drop out. 

Zac lay in a trembling mess on the bed, finally opening his eyes when he could breath normally. Dave knelt next to the bed, eyes poking over the mattress edge. “C’mere Kitty kitty.” 

Zac chuckled weakly and sat up, slipping off the bed and kneeling beside him. He sat on his heels, although the zipper got between his heel and asscheek and he knew he would have a mark. He tilted his head like a cat, batting his eyes in a wordless question. 

Dave smiled and scratched behind his ears, holding out his other hand. “Here kitty. Drink your milk.” 

Zac’s face went pale and he looked down at Dave’s dripping hand. “You little bastard.” He muttered, glancing up at Dave. 

“What’s that, kitty? You don’t want a treat?” 

Zac stared at Dave’s smiling face for a second, seriously contemplating just swatting at his hand.  
Dave watched Zac’s face go from shocked, to slightly repulsed, and all the way to the angry look of someone that couldn’t back down from a dare. He locked his eyes on Dave’s once more, leaning forward and dragging his tongue across the now cold, slippery fluid.  
Dave swallowed hard; Zac was tickling his hand and it felt so amazing to have his fingers sucked. Zac didn’t hold back, and before long, his hand was completely devoid of any moisture but saliva.  
“Geez, Zac…” He breathed, “I didn’t mean for you take the whole thing…”

Zac licked his lips and crawled into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him. 

Dave sat on the floor, looking wide eyed at his hand and wondering how on earth he got so lucky. 

“Akk!!” a muffled sound came from the bathroom, “Dave! I’m stuck!”

Dave chuckled and stood up slowly, stretching his neck, “I’m comin’. Hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Midnight Cafe is a place that shows up in all of my stories and RPs. So it's kind of like a little Easter Egg to those of you that know me. ;)


	8. A thousand miles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since we caught up with our boys. And a year has passed for them as well. They've been so busy! And almost 5 months slipped by without them noticing, or seeing each other! They've missed each other terribly, and decide to book a fancy hotel for their reunion. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter! I couldn't ask for better fans of this story! Enjoy your well deserved chapter!!!!

One year later:

“Makin’ my way downtown, WALKIN’ FAST!! FACES PASS! And I’m homeBOUUUND!!” Every window in Dave’s car was rolled down as he cruised down Hwy 1, belting out the song he had blasting on the radio. The hot wind whipped through his car, caressing his body as he sang. It was midday, so it was already hot enough, and the Santa Ana winds weren’t helping any. He hadn’t known they came as far north as Morro Bay, but there was no mistaking that dry, hot wind for anything else. The winds were early this year, as they usually signified the start of fall, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t know a warm blooded Californian that didn’t love the invigorating, scorching blast of the Santa Ana winds. The way they felt like a living entity, cupping you and sweeping you off your feet if you weren’t careful. And right now, they guided him toward the hotel that Zac had booked for the week. 

God he loved California. 

Between Dave’s schedule and Zac’s new movies, it had been exactly 4 months and 19 days since they’d last seen each other. Not that their last meeting had been so thrilling. They’d waved goodbye to each other at the airport, and gone on their merry ways. The months had passed too quickly, and although they had both expressed their distaste for being away from the other, it just hadn’t worked out for them to see each other. But now, after a long trip abroad, Dave was back in the states. And Zac had booked a hotel for them in Morro Bay. They had decided not to get together at either of their homes, and make a small vacation of the time. A vacation that they both desperately needed.   
He was almost there, and tried to keep his speed in check. The last thing he needed was a ticket right outside the hotel.   
The place was fancy, exactly the kind of hotel he expected Zac to stay in. He’d learned long ago that Zac didn’t do anything the cheap way if he could help it. And he had to admit, he kinda liked it. He was a cheap guy himself; he loved getting a good deal, and bought things for himself that didn’t cost much. He saved money, and drove a nice car...that he’d gotten cheap.   
But Zac wasn’t like that. He didn’t care about money. And Dave still didn’t know how he managed to save, but it didn’t seem like he skimped on anything. 

He stayed focused on those kinds of unimportant thoughts as he checked into the hotel. He felt nervous, and keeping his mind busy was the only way he wasn’t sweating through the silk shirt Zac had bought him for Christmas. The elevator was tempting, but he needed a reason for his heart rate to be so high, and booked it up the stairs to the 3rd floor.  
His hand shook as he slid the keycard into the slot and it took forever for the light to blink green. Hurriedly, he rammed his hand into the handle, forcing it to click open before the keycard pad could go red again.   
“Ouch, dammit.” He pushed the door open with his foot, wondering why the hydraulics on a hotel door had to be so strong. “It’s not like anyone needs to come through here with luggage or anything, gah.” He muttered to himself, rubbing his hand.   
It wasn’t the stealthy, sexy entrance he’d been planning, and he’d bruised his hand by smashing the handle too hard. But the room was enormous, and he tucked the keycard in his pocket. They would bring his luggage up in a minute, and he poked his head around the corner. The door to the bedroom was closed. Perfect.   
None of Zac’s belongings were anywhere to be seen, but he expected that. Zac was a fastidious hotel dweller. All of his clothes were probably already in the closet, his shoes perfectly lined up by the bedroom door, and his glasses case neatly tucked to the side of the single book he kept on the nightstand.

He kicked his shoes off and strode across the plush white carpet toward the bedroom. Not sure if Zac was sleeping, or maybe showering, he opened the door quietly and poked his head in. 

No lights were on and he furrowed his brow.   
“Zac?” he questioned, eyes darting to and fro. “Zac, are you in here?” 

No answer. 

Realizing he must have been in the shower, Dave opened that door too. But no running water or lights greeted him and he felt a stunning realization. 

He had beat Zac to the hotel. 

It was a weird feeling. He was always late, at least by 1 minute, but never more than 10. And Zac was absolutely always on time or early. He quickly looked at his texts, thinking maybe he’d come at the wrong time. But no…

Meet me there at 3pm. <3 

And it was 3:07pm. He’d totally beat him. 

Pleased with himself, he flung himself backward and bounced on the bed. It was incredibly soft. God, if he could have made a perfect bed, it would have been that one.   
The sheets were soft. The mattress was soft. The pillows were soft. And he loved it. 

-

Zac strode through the hallway, abusing the button on the elevator just made him impatient and he’d decided to take the stairs. It was only the 3rd floor he needed to get to anyway, and the stairs didn’t pose any issues.   
Waving his keycard over the pad had done nothing and he sheepishly realized he needed to insert it to unlock the room. A task he did once he glanced to the side to make sure no one caught the embarrassing little mistake.   
No one. Wonderful.   
He stepped inside and saw Dave’s shoes haphazardly tossed into the corner, and his luggage placed in the middle of the room. It was too neat to have been left there by Dave himself, so he figured the hotel must have brought his luggage and Dave hadn’t noticed. Good thing the hotel was all inclusive and the bellhop hadn’t expected a tip…  
After taking his own shoes off, he carried them to the bedroom where he placed them just outside the door, like he always did; and looked in the bedroom. He couldn’t help a smile when he saw the sight before him. There was Dave, surrounded by plush pillows, arms tucked behind his head, and a smile on his sleeping face. He looked like he’d never fallen asleep in a nice bed before, and that angels had sung him to sleep. A moment more of watching ensued, then he walked quietly into the bathroom, turning the shower on hot. 

-

Dave woke to the sound of Zac’s gentle humming and sat up in bed. Zac always hummed in the shower. He’d fallen asleep way too fast, and although he’d missed Zac’s arrival, he was glad he’d gotten a little sleep. And surprising Zac wasn’t off the menu; after all, he thought he’d left Dave asleep on the bed.   
He slipped his clothes off and snuck into the bathroom, going straight into the walk in shower and putting his hands on Zac’s bare shoulders. “Boo.” 

Zac’s humming didn’t stop quickly enough for Dave to be sure he’d actually surprised him, especially when he turned to face him with a smile. “Hi to you too.” 

Dave blinked, eyes travelling down Zac’s dripping body. “Have you been...working out more?” 

Zac giggled, “It was for a movie.” 

“Well.” Dave swallowed, his mouth salivating more than it should have, “You look good.” 

“Thanks.” 

“But…” he blinked rapidly, his heart beating as quickly as it had been when he’d been tackling the stairs, “Okay, I don’t understand how you’ve gotten so much bigger in the short span of time since I saw you. Like...4 months? Really?”

Zac leaned in to kiss him, “Maybe you just missed me.” 

Dave tipped his head back, his heartbeat going back to normal the instant their lips touched. He didn’t know why, but he always felt nervous before being with Zac after a prolonged absence. Like they were starting all over again at square one. But just when he thought he was gonna lose it, every time, Zac would kiss him, and he’d be okay. He kissed him back, lacing his fingers through Zac’s wet hair. Hot shower water seeped between their lips when they parted to breathe, filling their mouths and draining back out again. Dave chuckled and spat all the water into Zac’s mouth before pulling back. His hands felt glued to Zac’s body. Even if he wanted to stop touching his perfect form, he felt like he would have been unable to. 

“I did miss you.” he looked up at Zac, at the water dripping past his icy blue eyes and deviating from its path to follow the curves of his smiling mouth. 

“Well,” Zac switched off the water, “I didn’t come all the way down here to take a shower with you.” 

Dave grabbed two towels, tossing one at Zac’s face. Certainly not just so he could watch him catch it, or snag another quick peek of his ridiculous body. 

-

Dave fell backward into the bed again, in the exact place he had fallen asleep. Zac smiled, looking down at him, walking until his legs almost touched the bed, and parting Dave’s legs with his own. And he stood there, watching until Dave squirmed. 

“What are you looking at?” Dave smiled playfully, caught between wanting to move away from the unblinking gaze, and enjoying being the undivided object of Zac’s attention. 

Zac didn't answer, but dropped to kneel on the floor, his hands caressing Dave’s thighs and knees. A warm kiss on the inside of his thigh was all Dave’s control needed to snap and he already felt his dick getting hard. Dammit, he’d wanted to spend some time with Zac, and not just cut to the chase. He wanted more than that. So often they were so busy that a quick fuck and a short night’s sleep was all they managed. And they always woke in the morning with too little time. Hurried kisses and take out breakfasts weren’t what Dave wanted this week to be. Not at all.   
But his damn body...It had other ideas. Monogamy sure had its downsides when they didn’t see each other for so long. It didn’t matter how many times he whacked himself, it never felt as good as when Zac’s nimble fingers touched him. Or that perfect tongue. People said Dave had blowjob lips, but he knew it was just because they’d never been blown by the man making a slick mess out of his legs.   
“Ah! Zac.” He moaned, feeling Zac’s hands behind his knees and his tongue on his calf. His dick was twitching and he forced his hands to stay at his sides. He was tired of touching himself. And with Zac here, there was no need for him to. He was laying flat on the bed, and Zac’s mouth closed hungrily around the arch of his foot; his tongue molesting the bottom while his teeth sank into the top. Zac sucked a kiss out of each of his feet before murmuring, “I’m sorry we’ve been apart so long.” 

Dave hadn’t tried to keep breathing normally, and it was already coming in hitches, “It’s not just your fau-ah!-lt. Oh god, Zac.” 

Zac’s hands were massaging Dave’s feet while his mouth went elsewhere; kissing his left knee, licking his thighs, sucking on his right knee. He wanted to relax into the pleasure, but he couldn’t. It was electrifying his nerves. His poor, hungry body was dying for more. “Zac…” he moaned out his lover’s name.   
Zac looked up and snickered, “Damn Dave, you’re so thirsty. Look at you twitch.” 

“Shhut up.” Dave winced

“Oh now, I haven’t even gotten started.”

Dave propped himself up on his elbows, a pained look on his face. “This is what happens when you leave me alone for so long.” 

Zac ran a hand up Dave’s leg and wrapped it around his barely hard cock. “Only 4 minutes in and you’re already getting hard.” He teased, thumbing Dave’s tip. 

Dave’s muscles flexed when Zac took him in his hand. He couldn’t believe what a thirsty little slut his body was acting like, but Zac sure didn’t seem to be minding. 

“Well…” Zac licked the tip of Dave’s cock, looking up into his eyes, “I must say I’m glad you missed me. Tell me how much you missed me.” he winked, flicking his tongue out again. 

“Oh fuck. SO much.” Dave was practically panting. 

“This much?” Zac took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and batting his long lashes with a whimsical questioning that made Dave’s skin flush. 

“So much more than that. I missed everything.” 

Zac pulled off, a trail of saliva hanging from his lips to Dave’s erection, “Everything? Tell me. Tell me what you missed.” 

“God you’re a tease!” Dave’s nails dug into the sheets and Zac’s head dipped down again. “I missed your tongue.” 

Zac licked up the length of his cock, waiting for more. 

“I missed your lips.” 

Zac listened, taking him in his mouth again, a little deeper this time. 

“I missed your hands. And when you’d hand me my sunglasses in the car when I thought I’d forgotten them.” He put his hand on Zac’s head, playing with a strand of his hair. He’d missed so many things about him, and it felt suddenly overwhelming. Zac sucked around him while he talked, “I missed asking if you wanted to catch a movie at midnight and having you show up early and already have the tickets in hand. I missed watching your tight little ass bob up and down when you’d walk across the floor naked.”   
Zac chuckled and almost choked, but quickly righted himself and sucked harder.   
“I missed, ah oh god, I missed.” Dave’s face screwed up and he clutched Zac’s hair, “I missed waking up next to you. I missed your hand between my legs when we had dinner with that homophobic exec.. I missed...ah! I missed!” His back arched and he tried desperately to keep himself under control. But he was no match for Zac’s lips and tongue and fell back against the bed, using every bit of self control he had to keep his hips plastered down. “Aaah, ah! Zac oh god!” 

Zac pushed a hand into his stomach, holding him down while he used his other hand and mouth to force Dave to cum.   
Dave’s cries were like music to Zac’s ears and he pulled off, cum dripping down his chin. He spat in his hand and stood up while Dave watched, pupils dilated. “I love the sounds you make.” Zac said, stroking himself with Dave’s load, looking down at his freshly spent lover. “Won’t you make some more sounds for me?” 

Dave stretched his body out, arms over his head, satisfaction a fleeting sensation. He hadn’t wanted to cum so early, but it was obvious that Zac had no intention of stopping soon, so the desperation he had felt to prolong the pleasure, faded. He moaned enticingly, watching Zac slowly stroke himself. Touching himself seemed almost an afterthought, while watching Dave was the forefront of his mind while second hand cum dripped from his cock. Dave bit his lip, twisting his body lewdly on the bed for his lover’s enjoyment. It felt good to move for him, to stretch his muscles and let his post orgasm shivers race through his nerves. His body didn’t want to hold still, and Zac’s watched with half-lidded eyes, listening with hungry ears. 

“You like watching, don’t you. You dirty thing. Like your own personal porno.” Dave snickered, stretching his long toes. Zac was entranced, and Dave rubbed the bottom of his foot up his leg to his knee, loving the fact that Zac started stroking faster. “Don’t you want to touch them?”  
He tucked his hands under his hips for balance, raising his feet to Zac’s groin level. “You can. You can touch them. Touch them to yourself.” he cooed, rewarding Zac with a moan when he leaned forward slightly. The bottoms of his feet touched the sides of Zac’s cock and the standing man sucked in a deep breath.

“Ah, oh god Dave, no.” 

“Mmmmmyes.” Dave smiled, rubbing his feet on Zac’s stomach while he continued to jack himself off. “Feel them on you. They want you to cum on them, Zac.”   
One foot stayed on Zac’s stomach and Dave moved the other to touch the tip of his dick again, “Cum, baby.” 

Zac leaned on the support Dave’s foot offered, not trusting his voice anymore. “Nngh.. Gh! Ah!” His arm went into autopilot and Dave smiled, watching him lose himself in the pleasure. Warm liquid shot all over the bottom of Dave’s foot, and his leg burned from holding it up. 

“Yes. so good.” Dave moaned out his praise and Zac tried catching his breath, holding both of his lover’s feet to his stomach. 

Even if they had decided to crawl in bed that moment, and call it a night, watching the pleasure on Zac’s face had been satisfying for Dave. But Zac caught his breath quickly and wiped his hand on the damp towel he had brought from the bathroom. Dave tucked his hands behind his head and took a deep, happy breath. “Damn, Zac.” 

“What?” 

“How’re you so good to me?” 

“Good to you? Pfft!” Zac snorted, taking a quick glance at Dave’s feet. “I could say the same. You tired?” 

Dave shrugged, “Are you?”

Zac smiled and dropped to his hands and knees, “Not a chance, human.” 

Dave’s eyes flew open and he shot up in bed, “Oh god, Zac. What are you doing?” 

Zac swayed his hips as he crawled toward him, “Mrrow.”

“Zac! Stop that!” Dave hopped to the ground, his face the color of the new convertible Zac said he bought, “Aren’t you hungry?” 

Zac smiled, his eyes lusty and sparkling with something that came very close to scaring Dave, “I’m so hungry, won’t you feed me?” 

Dave laughed frantically. His body was still coming down and his dick was sensitive from his last climax. And ‘neko-Zac’ was no careful thing. “Zac! You’ve got that crazy look in your eyes! I just came!” 

“So did I.” Zac changed direction, heading toward Dave at a faster pace, his knees tapping the floor.   
Dave noticed with surprise that Zac hadn’t even gone flaccid after he came, and he knew he was in for it. “Zac, wait! Wait just let me, AH!” 

Zac lunged at him, laughing as he sank his nails into Dave’s leg and dragged him down to the floor. Dave hit hard, bouncing a little and swatting Zac away. “ZAC!” he laughed hysterically and felt his arms being lifted over his head. , “OUCH ZAc Be Careful!” 

Zac chuckled and pinned his arms to the ground, kissing him full on the mouth as he straddled the struggling man. “Be careful?” he hissed in Dave’s ear, “But, you look so delicious.”   
Dave would have sworn that Zac was purring in his ear and holy crap did it turn him on. 

“Ngh! Zac.” Dave closed his eyes, arching his back and letting Zac maul his neck and shoulders, “Oh god, it feels so dirty when you act like this.” 

Zac smiled, licking sweat off Dave’s shoulder, “Your little kitty just loves you so much.” 

Dave smiled and strained his arms, trying to regain some measure of control. He didn’t want to get away, but the more he struggled, the more fiercely Zac kissed him, and although he’d put up a fight a second ago, he loved every second of it. It was so rare that Zac let himself go, and he loved the raw passion in his eyes. Loved the way his body stretched out along his until Zac was completely flattened against him, grinding their hips together. Dave was absolutely powerless to resist Zac’s charms and didn’t stop himself from crying out. They were both still sticky from Zac’s use of their cum, and Dave couldn’t believe how hard he already was. “Oh god, Zac. You’re gonna kill me.” 

Zac sat up, letting Dave’s arms go, looking down at him and smiling. The softness and sudden submissiveness in Zac’s face took Dave aback slightly and he propped himself up on his elbows. Zac stood up slowly and bent over double, kissing Dave’s full lips and pulling him to stand in front of him. They stood there, in the middle of the room, completely lost in each other. Kisses that seemed to last an hour, and Zac’s hands all over Dave’s body made him realize how much he loved the way Zac flipflopped between being submissive and dominant. He never knew what was coming next, and it kept him on his toes. Perfect for that Gemini brain of his. Zac meandered over to the bed and crawled over Dave, laying him down as he kissed his skin. The way he hadn’t let Dave on top of him all night made him realize that he had no intention of letting him go. And that he’d missed Dave more than he was letting on. The way he held him down like he was afraid he’d float away. Kissed him like he wanted to drink him up. And now, he was straddling him again and Dave took a deep breath. Zac had calmed down slightly since he’d attacked him with all the feline ferocity he could muster, but Dave still hoped that he lubed him up good before having his way with him. The last time Zac had meowed at him before penetration, he’d been sore for a week.   
Then again, that didn’t seem to be what Zac had in mind, and Dave watched him sit on his thighs, palming his dick and not looking at his face at all. Dave gasped when Zac pushed harder with his hands, and Zac smiled, “You sure got hard fast for just having cum.” 

Dave laughed and winced at the pleasure “You’re a bad cat.” 

Zac rose up to his knees, leaning over and grabbing a tube of lube that he’d requested be put in the nightstand. Dave didn’t question how it had gotten there, but gasped when Zac squirted some of the lubricant on the tip of his dick. It was cold, and he jolted hard, obviously touching Zac’s sadistic funny bone because he laughed. 

“AH! Bad cat!” Dave yelped when Zac ran a finger down his dick, smearing the lube in a line down to his balls. He grabbed them too fast, and squeezed too hard. Enough to get another gasp and keep Dave struggling. He let up the pressure almost instantly, but the fear he might do it again was in Dave’s mind, and Zac didn’t have to do anything but fondle them gently to keep Dave’s breath ragged. 

Dave legs were twitching with anticipation and Zac coated his own fingers with lube. Dave couldn’t help a long moan when he saw Zac reach behind him. Zac winced when slipping fingers inside himself and Dave caressed his thighs, “God I love watching you touch yourself.” he whispered, and Zac reached further in, letting out a sound that was halfway between pain and pleasure. 

“Yess.” Dave cooed, his hand finding its way to Zac’s cock, “do it harder.” 

Zac obeyed, his eyes getting dark as he stretched and massaged himself. He leaned forward slightly, one hand on the bed, one hand fingering himself until he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. Dave’s hand fondling his dick was too much, as well as the shit-eating smirk he seemed to have plastered on his face. “I want it so bad.” Zac drooled, kinking his fingers again, “I want you in me.” 

Dave put his hands on Zac’s hips, a silent invitation to move. And Zac did. His fingers slipped out and he groaned. They’d felt so good, and his body was anxious for more. Dave maneuvered him over his cock, moaning softly when Zac lowered himself down around it. “Ah, you’re so tight, oh my god.” Dave’s breathing was shattered again and he gasped when Zac planted his feet on the mattress and rose up. He laced his fingers between Dave’s and bent his knees again, letting Dave deeper inside. “God yes.” 

Zac squatted over him, using his hands as leverage and fell down hard. Dave yelped and gritted his teeth, “Goddammit, Zac! Ouch!” 

Zac didn’t answer, and Dave thrust his hips upward, yanking on his hands, controlling him as he fucked him. He forced himself deeper and deeper into Zac, satisfied with his force only when Zac cried out. Zac tried standing up fast and Dave jerked him back down right before his dick could slip out, “Bad cat!” he shouted, fucking him harder. Zac cried out again and Dave knew he’d hit the sweet spot.   
He hit it again, and again. And when he was sure Zac was about to cum, when he was watching him tremble and shake and cry out for more, he stopped. It was the most difficult thing he could have done, but by god he did it. Zac screamed out in frustration and tried rising up to continue the rhythm. But Dave had timed it just right. Zac’s legs were spent and he could hardly manage to rise up at all, let alone continue the carnal act the way it had just been. “Dave!” he shouted, his body twisting, Dave still deep inside. He tried so hard to move, but Dave held his hips in place, feeling him writhe around. “It’s so good, Zac.” his voice rasped.   
Zac continued struggling to make Dave thrust into him. Tensing around him, shaking his hips, everything. But the more he tried, the harder Dave panted and soon he felt his insides warm with Dave’s seed. “AH! Dave! No!” he cried. He’d certainly not intended to be left frustrated, but that’s exactly how he felt. Frustrated, weak, and desperate for more. 

“Shhh. Rest a second.” Dave said, sitting up fast and flipping Zac onto his back, “Just rest.”

Zac’s tired legs flopped to the sides and Dave planted both hands on the bed, jamming himself in energetically. All Zac’s antics may have made his legs weak, but Dave had just been laying there most of the night, and was feeling just dandy. “Just rest.” he said through Zac’s moaning, thrusting in as hard as he could. He felt like he was going to rip Zac apart, but neither of them cared. He fucked him as long as he could hold his body up, 

“Dave! Oh fuck yes.” Zac’s eyes rolled back in his head and luckily his mind cracked before his body did. Jizz shot straight between their chests and Dave collapsed onto him as soon as he was finished. “Jesus Christ, Zac. You know how to wear a boy out.” 

Zac’s voice came out as a moaning mew and he sufficed by wrapping his arms around his collapsed boyfriend. They lay there, completely awake and content in each other’s arms until they both decided that another shower was in order. 

Luckily they hadn’t turned the bed down, and although it was still early evening, they decided to climb in bed and stay there. Zac lay on his back, and Daver curled up next to him. A hand on his chest, playing with his nipple when he needed to add some flare to whatever he was saying. They talked until the sun went down, and the moon shone full and bright through the window. Neither of them cared enough to close the shades all the way, and they enjoyed the soft light as they talked. 

“Dave, I have something to ask you…” Zac said, breaking the conversation after a long while of silently listening his lover. 

“Ya? What is it?” Dave tipped his head, propping himself up on Zac’s chest. 

“I want...you to move in with me.” 

The sudden, blunt statement made Dave’s heart skip a beat, and startled him. “You what?” 

“I want you to live with me. I can’t live without seeing you anymore. WIth these long stretches between seeing you. I know that we’ll still be apart every now and then. We’re busy and it can’t be avoided. But…” 

“Yes.” Dave interrupted, a smile creeping over his face. 

Zac blinked. “Yes!? Yes you will?” 

“Yes. I want to.” 

Zac laughed happily and he craned his neck for a kiss. Dave kissed him gently, smiling too much for anything too passionate and Zac pulled back with a smile of his own, “I was hoping that you’d say yes, otherwise I would have wrecked our whole week here.” 

Dave chuckled, “Ya, that could have been bad. But you must have had some inkling that I’d say yes.” 

“Maybe I just have naturally great timing.” 

Dave lay his head on Zac’s chest, “Ha. You keep telling yourself that.” he teased and planted a sleepy kiss on Zac’s flesh, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Zac kissed the top of Dave’s head, pulling him closer. “I can’t wait to share a bed with you every night.” 

“Mmb.” 

“Dave?”

“Mmb…” 

Zac smiled and closed his eyes, joining his lover in dreamland. 

\--end chapter--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, leave a comment! I can't wait to hear from you all!!


End file.
